Emoji 20
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Tipo: Morrilla, humor, basado en el One shot: "Emoji", y cómo me pedisteis una continuación, ¡aquí la tenéis!, ésta tendrá por título Emoji 2.0, no sé cuántos episodios tendrá porque me estoy animando, jajaja.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 1

Tipo: Morrilla, humor, basado en el One shot: "Emoji", y cómo me pedisteis una continuación, ¡aquí la tenéis!, ésta tendrá por título Emoji 2.0, no sé cuántos episodios tendrá porque me estoy animando, jajaja. Enlace del fic "Emoji", que recomiendo leer antes de éste: s/10931751/1/Emoji

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reirnos.

Nota explicativa 1:

Los emojis son los iconos que todos conocemos, usados desde el MSN a los moviles, la cara sonriente, la cara triste, … hay miles.

Nota explicativa 2:

Lo que va entre comillas son los mensajitos del whatsapp "Hola"

Lo que va entre paréntesis son los iconos, los emojis (emoji triste)

Lo que va entre guiones con conversaciones -¿Estás bien?-

Uhmm, sol, que bien sienta ese calor de la mañana, pensó Jennifer con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se asomaba al balcón prohibido, ese balcón de su casa al que le habían prohibido salir por la gripe que arrastraba desde hacía 10 días, gripe que ya estaba superada.

Beep beep, su móvil vibró en la mesilla de noche, Jennifer, que llevaba un pantalón de pijama de cuadros rojos y una bata ancha negra, se giró, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a lo bonito que estaba su jardín, ya habían florecido unas margaritas.

Entró en su cuarto y encendió la pantalla del movil "A las 7:00am. Yo te recojo a menos veinte", le había pedido a Miranda, su agente, que le preguntara a Adam Horowitz la hora a la que debía estar en los estudios el día siguiente.

6:40am, entrada de la casa de Jennifer Morrison

Ese calor mañanero ya no era tan placentero, hacía un frío horroroso, era increíble como con dos horas menos de sol la temperatura podía bajar tanto. Jennifer se tapó la boca con su pañuelo estampado en cisnes blancos y negros y se ajustó bien la ropa, un chaleco de lana de cuello vuelto le llegaba por encima de las rodillas abrigándole parte del cuerpo, sus leggies color beige eran más frescas pero sus botines negros la protegían de la humedad.

Diez minutos más tarde, en el Mercedes Benz de Miranda:

-¿Qué tal por el estudio?

-Como me pediste, me pasé por cada una de las reuniones, y estuve en un par de grabaciones, me preguntaron mucho por ti- Jennifer sonrió.

–Por cierto, gracias por lo del guión, sé que fue un esfuerzo tener que volver a mitad de camino a por él, le pedí a Lana que me lo guardase pero no caí en que tendría que sabérmelo todo para hoy.

-Bueno, para eso estamos las agentes.

-Y las amigas- Jennifer le sonrió -¿Y hay alguna novedad?

-Pues a decir verdad sí, no tuve tiempo de contártelo ayer por teléfonom, en la reunión de la semana pasada Edgard se llevó a Lana a su despacho, estaba muy enfadado.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que estuviera con el móvil en la mano?.

-Supongo, le llamó la atención por estar con él durante la reunión- Jennifer suspiró, se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia la ventana unos minutos viendo los árboles pasar. Cogió su móvil y releyó toda la conversación con Lana imaginándosela en la reunión. No pudo evitar reírse al recordarlo.

-¿Qué estás viendo, que te hace tanta gracia?

-El motivo por el que Eddy le llamó la atención a Lana.

-¡Así que fuiste tú con la que estaba hablando! pensé que hablaba con un hombre.

Jennifer desvió automáticamente su mirada hacia Miranda que no despegaba la vista de la carretera, sus rizos marrones se movían debido a un tramo mal asfaltado, Miranda sonreía satisfecha.

-¿Qué te llevó a pensar eso?- dijo Jennifer totalmente intrigada.

-Porque su rostro me recordaba al mío cuando estaba en el colegio; mi primer amor se llamaba Lucian, estábamos en primero y yo le escribía notitas anónimas con poesías, y sonreía al escribirlas igual que lo hacía ella en la reunión- Miranda sonrió cómplice.

-No lo sé, creo que lo estás malinterpretando, estábamos bromeando como siempre, nada más.

-Mira hay muchos tipos de sonrisas y miradas Jennifer, sé lo que vi, te lo dice alguien hizo un master en psicología emocional en la universidad.

Jennifer se quedó callada y encendió la pantalla del móvil, siguió releyendo la conversación con Lana.

-Y mandarse fotos es otra manera de estrechar relaciones… - dejó entender Miranda. Jennifer hizo como la que no la había escuchado.

-Mira, esto me dejó confusa, recuerdo que fui al baño a tirar unos pañuelos a la papelera y me mareé un poco, te leo la conversación:

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, creo que son las pastillas y la falta de sueño"

"Eso te pasa por dormir sola"

"Qué remedio, es tan grande el espacio que sobra en la cama como la misma cama"

"Me estás reservando un hueco por si me fugo de casa, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto mi Evil queen". Bueno, ¿qué opinas de esto?- la rubia la miraba de forma extraña.

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves?, es un coqueteo continuo- Jennifer tornó su rostro a sorprendido.

-Pero es por parte de AMBAS amiga- quiso resaltar la agente.

-Miranda, no te pases- su amiga sonrió ampliamente –Nos conocemos desde hace unos años, te he visto conversar de forma coqueta con actores, actrices, y hasta gente del equipo, lo haces sin darte cuenta, pero con Lana es distinto, sé sincera, ¿ella te gusta?.

Jennifer miró ruborizada al frente y puso cara de pocos amigos y se cruzó de brazos..

-Vale, no digas más- Miranda señaló el cartel de los estudios que aparecía frente a ellas. Detuvo el coche y Jennifer bajó apresurada despidiéndose de forma ligera, con desdén y evitando mirarla. Ésta se quedó observándola caminar por delante del coche mientras golpeaba con sus dedos el volante –Jennifer, Jennifer…

Interior de ABC Estudios

-¡Jennifer, cuánto tiempo!- bromeó Adam, recibiendo a la actriz -¿te recuperaste del todo?

-Estoy perfecta- dijo la actriz algo seria.

-¿Sucede algo?

Jennifer sonrió forzadamente y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, Adam la incitó a entrar a su despacho.

Beep beep, sonó el whatsapp de la pelirrubia –Perdón- cogió su móvil apurada y lo silenció mientras se sentaba.

Le puso al día de las novedades de la serie y le pasó un plan de ensayos y de rodaje que contenía los horarios de los cinco próximos días.

-La escena del coche la dejaremos para el final, ya que aun no nos dieron permiso para la grúa. ¿Te sabes bien tus frases?

-A la perfección.

Ring ring, sonó el teléfono del despacho de Adam y éste lo cogió, era inalámbrico así que salió al pasillo. Jennifer aprovechó para mirar su móvil "Me ha dicho Bob que te ha visto con Adam por los estudios, oh no, mi pesadilla ha vuelto", el mensaje de Lana le hizo relajarse y sonreír.

"Y aquí está dispuesta a patear traseros", contestó apresuradamente, ya se le había pasado la rabieta con Miranda.

"(emoji sonriente) Me alegra verte mejor, estuve por visitarte pero me cambiaron los horarios y …"

"(emoji de guiño) No tienes por qué dar explicaciones, sé que soy una mala compañía"

"Si en el fondo nos odiamos pero no nos atrevemos a admitirlo". Jennifer se quedó pensativa por esto último. Adam volvió y la rubia guardó el móvil.

-Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos?.

12:00am,

Sala de reuniones. Mesa italiana

Los actores se reúnen previamente al rodaje en torno a una mesa para hacer una lectura oral de sus guiones, una primera toma de contacto con sus diálogos cara a cara con los compañeros, aunque en esta ocasión, los guiones se habían entregado antes y muchos de los actores se los sabían ya. En la sala se encontraban los guionistas y productores Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis sentados junto a los actores principales, entre ellos estaba Ginnifer Goodwin, Josh Dallas, Emilie de Ravin, Robert Carlyle…. y Lana Parrilla, que llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos y un chaleco de lana blanca, la morena estaba concentrada en su guión cuando Jennifer entró.

Ginnifer, que estaba sentada junto a la puerta se levantó para saludar a Jennifer alegremente –Bienvenida a Storybrooke- dijo abrazándola fugazmente.

El resto la saludó desde sus asientos, Lana se limitó a mirarla, y cuando Jennifer, que estaba tomando asiento la miró a ella ésta le sonrió.

La lectura de guión comenzó con un diálogo dramático entre El príncipe y Blanca, Adam iba ejerciendo de narrador. A continuación Bella y el Señor Gold tenían una conversación sobre el pasado de ella. En la escena siguiente Emma tenía texto por primera vez.

-No confío en él, no después de lo que escondió por tanto tiempo- dijo Jennifer entonando la voz de Emma –Tenemos que encontrar ese cofre o nunca recuperaremos a nuestro hijo.

-Hasta en los peores momentos hay que confiar en quien no debes, solo entonces descubrirás si ha merecido la pena. – dijo Lana con el tono altivo característico de Regina Mills. Jennifer alzó la mirada hacia la morena, que no despegó la suya del guión literario a pesar de notarse que se sabía el texto. Ginnifer y Josh compartieron miradas por un momento.

-¿Y si le fallamos?

-Emma, confía en mí, lo encontraremos.

Adam prosiguió con la introducción a la siguiente escena y así secuencia tras secuencia terminó la lectura. Tras recibir unas pautas los actores salieron y Eddy se quedó con Lana y Jennifer en la sala, la morena se levantó y se acercó a Jennifer que estaba junto al productor al otro lado de la mesa, -ahora vais a ensayar en el set la Escena 1 de la Secuencia 7, la cripta de Regina no está lista pero necesitamos hacer pruebas de cámara y marcar movimientos, ¿de acuerdo?- ambas asintieron, Eddy salió y por primera vez las amigas se dirigieron la palabra en persona –Emma ha vuelto con ganas ¿eh?

Jennifer sonrió –La echaba de menos

-Y Regina.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos sonriendo tras la broma, pero en total silencio, ese intercambio de miradas duró más de lo esperado.

-Me refiero a que echaba de menos patearle el trasero a la sheriff, ya sabes, las peleas y eso.

Jennifer asintió incrédula sonriendo. Como con un resorte Lana se llenó de energía

-Bueno, ¡hora de trabajar!- y señaló con su dedo la puerta, se la notaba algo nerviosa.

Continuará

Ahora que ha vuelto Jennifer al trabajo las cosas han cambiado un poco. Los ensayos son más relajados porque no tienes la presión del tiempo en un rodaje, pero, ¿todo saldrá bien a nuestras actrices?


	2. Capítulo 2

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 2

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

La veía de espaldas, Jennifer tenía agarrado su guión como si fuese el mejor tesoro y seguía los pasos de Lana por los laberínticos pasillos de la segunda planta de los estudios de la ABC.

No pudo evitar bajar su mirada hacia los ajustados vaqueros de la morena, mirarlos lo justo para no quedarse embobad ...

¡Ouch!, casi la atropello, pensó la rubia ruborizándose. Jennifer tuvo que frenar en seco cuando Lana se paró frente al ascensor.

-Parece que no funciona- dijo aun de espaldas, ajena a todo, pulsando por tercera vez el botón. Jennifer estaba ausente por el casi incidente.

-Habrá que coger las escaleras- Lana se giró –Parece que esté hablando con la pared-

La rubia salió de su ensimismamiento -¿Qué?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente. Jennifer, ¿Te gusta Lana?, afloró la voz de Miranda en su mente, justo cuando le miró los labios anaranjados que estaban a veinte centímetros de ella. A continuación Lana posó el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia de forma maternal. –No tienes fiebre- y enfurruñó los ojos pensativa.

-Serán los nervios.

-¿Qué nervios?, llevamos años haciendo esto, ¡venga anda, espabila!- y amistosamente le golpeó el brazo. –Bajemos por las escaleras

-Vale.

Lana llegó antes que Jennifer al plató de la cripta, Jennifer había hecho una parada en los servicios para echarse agua en la cara. En el decorado se encontraban los técnicos de iluminación colocando los focos en el emparrillado sobre altas escaleras de madera, sin percatarse del movimiento del personal de abajo.

Adam llegó junto a la script que sujetaba una carpeta con el story board, en él se vislumbraban dibujos de los planos que contenía la secuencia.

-Recordemos la escena, Emma va a entrar corriendo a la cripta y se va a acercar a Regina diciendo su diálogo. Jennifer- la señaló -¿recuerdas lo que hablamos de su aptitud?

-Sí, emocionada pero contenida, ella se tiene que sentir esperanzada pero no comportarse como una niña chica.

Lana estaba ya en su posición, notó el brillo en la cara de Jennifer por haberse refrescado con agua, tenía una expresión atrayente, la observó con esperanza de que la mirara y así ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero no lo hizo.

-Bien, empecemos. Vayámonos a primera posición, vamos a hacer una secuencia mecánica.

Jennifer subió las escaleras del decorado, parecía concentrada, justo antes de desaparecer por la escalera miró hacia donde estaba Lana, ésta estaba dejando el guión sobre una mesa cercana.

-En esta escena necesitaremos la hoja envejecida de las coordenadas, apunta.

-Sí, está controlado, de momento haremos que el guión es ese pedazo de papel- contestó la script.

El cámara se encontraba configurando la cámara colocada ya sobre el trípode.

-Bien, tres, … y acción- recitó Adam en voz alta.

Jennifer comenzó a bajar las escaleras, en su mano llevaba el guión. -Regina, ¡lo tengo!- Lana mantenía su posición junto al mueble de los cajones, pegada a la pared.

-¡Lo he encontrado! Aquí está tod….- Jennifer tropezó con el cable de uno de los focos y por acto de reflejo dio dos zancadas para mantener el equilibrio chocando de frente contra Lana, aprisionándola contra la pared y parte del mueble.

-¡Dios! Perdona, perdona Lana- ésta sonrió divertida ante tal apuro de su amiga, no le contestó porque le hizo gracia la situación. Jennifer giró el rostro y miró en dirección a Adam que estaba acompañado de la script y de un técnico que había bajado de una de las escaleras para comprobar el enchufe del foco –perdonad, no lo he visto- dijo la chica rubia respirando agitadamente. Se fue a separar de Lana pero algo se lo impedía. –Oh no- se le había enganchado la pulsera que llevaba al chaleco de Lana y no se desenredaba. Dos técnicos entraron con una pequeña grúa, y montaron la cámara en ésta –Qué día llevo…- suspiró Jennifer, -A ver déjame- dijo Lana apaciblemente, pero no daba con la tecla al no poderse ver bien el chaleco –Voy a tener que … - dijo la rubia metiendo la mano por debajo del chaleco blanco de su amiga –Sí, mejor.. ¡ay! que manos más frías- Lana se inclinó para ver lo que la rubia hacía, Jennifer estaba abochornada, tiraba del chaleco, y lo despegaba del cuerpo de su compañera –está enredado pero como por dentro, ¿cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó Lana totalmente incrédula pero divertida. Jennifer no daba pie con bola, el tacto de la piel caliente de Lana, las miradas de la gente y la presión la hicieron torpe por momentos.

-Vamos chicas, ¿qué está pasando?- se apresuró Adam a decir.

-Que me he enredado con el chaleco de Lana y no puedo…

-A ver- Adam se acercó a las chicas y observó el problema. -¿Y por qué no te quitas la pulsera?, así será más fácil.

Ambas se miraron como si les hubiesen hecho una revelación –Pues claro, ¡qué negadas!- dijo Jennifer. Lana estalló a reírse por la situación.

-Ya sabéis que complementos los mínimos en los ensayos, que luego son todo problemas.

Tras quitarse a duras penas la pulsera Jennifer miró a Lana suspirando, queriendo pedir disculpas, la morena puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella y la silenció de una manera tierna –Shh, no importa, hagámoslo de nuevo.

-Vamos actrices a primera de nuevo- ordenó Adam.

El cámara se puso en posición y siguió con la grúa la acción de Jennifer. Esta segunda vez el ensayo fue sobre ruedas, solo hubo que corregir un par de detalles pero solo hizo falta ensayar una vez más el movimiento para que el foquista cogiera bien el foco.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, ir a almorzar y nos vemos a las 17:00 en la sala de juntas.

Tras el almuerzo los actores se fueron a sus respectivos apartamentos

Beep beep, Jennifer sacó el móvil de su bolso "Hoy tenías hambre", leyó sorprendida y se sentó en el sofá divertida.

(emoji sorprendido), fue su respuesta.

"(emoji de carcajada) Te comiste un cable ... y casi me comes a mí"

"(emoji cara ruborizada) Qué vergüenza he pasado Lana, no te lo imaginas"

"Claro que me lo imagino, lo vi en el rojo de tus mejillas, jajaja"

"Salí como un caballo desbocado"

"Y te desbocaste sí… (emoji sonriente)"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A nada (emoji sonriente)"

"Nunca te refieres a nada…"

"(emoji gafas de sol)"

10 segundos más tarde

"No te preocupes mujer, estábamos cansadas, una torpeza la tiene cualquiera"

"Me sentí una novata…lo había ensayado en casa, Víctor me había señalado el cable para que tuviese cuidado, y para colmo era la vez que mejor me había salido (emoji triste)"

"Era un ensayo Morrison, no te preocupes, en la grabación saldrá perfecto (emoji sonriente), simplemente trata de no acabar encima mía, jaja."

"No acabé encima tuya…"

"No del todo, pero sí me cogiste un pecho"

"Culpa de mi pulsera; por cierto, bonito sostén"

"Si apenas lo viste…"

"Lo suficiente…"

"Si quieres puedes verlo mejor otro día"

"(emoji cara sorprendida)" Jennifer volvió a leer la frase con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

"En mi camerino …El primer cajón de la cómoda, ahí guardo el vestuario íntimo de Regina, jajaja, ¡pervertida!" Lana se reía como una quinceañera, el móvil le bailó en las manos y casi se le cae, por suerte, estaba sobre un sofá.

"Ah, yo, claro, yo soy la que va por ahí diciendo a la gente donde guarda su ropa interior"

"Primero, no es a la gente, fue a ti, segundo, era por si querías probártelo, desconfiada"

"De ti, siempre"

"(emoji sonriente)"

17:00 Sala de juntas.

Adam hizo un resumen de lo que se había ensayado ese día, que se grabaría al día siguiente, entregó las hojas de plan de rodaje y hablaron un poco de cómo había ido.

-Hoy han salido unas cuantas tomas falsas en los ensayos, deberíamos de grabarlo todo, porque hay momentos que merecen la pena conservar, como el tropezón de nuestra amiga con el cable- señaló a Jennifer -que ha empotrado a la alcaldesa contra una pared.

Todos se rieron, -Eso lo hiciste a propósito- bromeó Josh, todos rieron de nuevo, Lana, que también se reía paró al mirar la actitud de Jennifer, estaba algo cabizbaja y triste.

-Esto demuestra lo que dijimos al empezar las grabaciones, y esto en especial va para las chicas; los complementos, ya sean pulseras, collares o pendientes, dejarlos en casa en los ensayos y sobretodo en los rodajes, porque puede haber percances como el de hoy.

-Vamos a repasar las tomas buenas de los ensayos- encendió con un mando la enorme televisión LC y fueron visionando las tres secuencias que ensayaron hoy, por grupos, Ginnifer con Josh, Robert con Emilie y Lana con Jennifer.

Pusieron la escena de ellas, Lana miró a Jennifer en varias ocasiones, y se vio hacia el final cómo Lana se equivocó y llamó a Jennifer por su nombre –Ops, fallo mío- dijo Lana, Emilie hizo un comentario y todos rieron, todos menos Jennifer.

La reunión acabó y la gente empezó a salir de la sala –Hasta mañana chicos, descansad bien hecho- se despedían mutuamente.

Todos salieron de la sala de juntas, menos Ginnifer y Lana, la actriz se sentó al lado de la latina que estaba recogiendo sus cosas y le dijo sin rodeos –¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿De qué me estas hablando?- Lana seguía recogiendo sus bolígrafos y ordenando unas notas sin darle importancia a lo que decía su amiga.

-De que te la comías con la mirada- Lana se detuvo y giró mitad del cuerpo hacia ella.

-¿A quién? ¿a Jennifer?

-Sí- Lana negó la cabeza sonriendo hacia sí misma.

-Te ha salido la vena swanqueen amiga.

-No estoy bromeando cariño- su tono era serio -esto que tienes con Jennifer, ¿para ti es una especie de juego, verdad?

-Hablas como si fueras su madre.

-Me siento así- Lana posó su mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Tú y yo somos amigas, nos llevamos genial, nos entendemos.

-Por eso mismo quería hablar contigo, porque nos llevamos genial y porque me llevo genial con Jennifer, y no quiero que sufra.

-¿A qué te refieres con que sufra?

-A que si no vas en serio con ella mejor será que no la ilusiones

-¿Cómo?- Lana se levantó de la silla -¿Que Jen .. Je.. Jennifer está ilusionada conmigo? No me lo puedo creer.

-Deberíais aclarar lo que sea que tengáis antes de que alguna de ustedes resulte malparada.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que resultar mal paradas? ¿Qué hay de malo en esto?.

-Ay cariño, que no lo quieres ver- Ginnifer se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y se cruzó de brazos -Lo malo no es jugar, lo malo no es pasarlo bien- Ginnifer se levantó -lo malo viene cuando uno quiere divertirse y el otro se enamora.

-¿Pero Ginnifer, qué me estas contando?- la amiga se le acercó.

-Solo te digo que te lo pienses, ella vale su peso en oro.

-¡Y no lo dudo!- Lana se sintió ofendida y se acercó a Ginnifer -¿Acaso alguna vez la he tratado mal?- empezó a subir el tono -¿La he insultado o le he faltado al res…

Eddy se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Lana se separó de Ginnifer y prestando atención a sus cosas terminó de recoger sus cosas.

-Chicas, los malos rollos los olvidáis fuera, las discusiones se tienen fuera del lugar de trabajo- Sentenció el joven. –Vamos, salid- las animó con la mano. Lana pasó frente a la pelicorta sin mirarla y se alejó.

7:00 de la noche

"Jen, ¿estás ahí?"

"Sí…"

"Perdona si he hecho o dicho algo que te haya podido molestar"

"¿Por qué crees que has hecho o dicho algo que me ha molestado?"

"Por la reunión de hoy, cuando veíamos las tomas en la sala, todos nos reíamos, todos menos tú"

"Estaba cansada, fue un largo día, eso es todo", respondió fríamente, Jennifer llevaba un pijama de cuadros.

"No lo es, y lo sabes"

"…"

"¿Sabes que conmigo puedes contar verdad?", Lana se retiró el pelo de la cara colocándolo tras su oreja.

"Sí, pero creo que me voy a acostar ya, necesito dormir"

"Claro, que descanses", la mira de Lana se apagó, se notaba triste, y sin embargo no sabía por qué, ¿culpabilidad quizás?.

"Y tú"

Frustrada, la morena se sentía muy frustrada, querría haberle dicho más de lo que le dijo y si limitó a darle las buenas noches. Bueno, mañana será otro día, pensó.

7:10 de la mañana.

Jennifer detuvo el despertador y se incorporó en la cama, el sol entraba por la ventana. Daban ganas de quedar allí todo el día, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. –Qué pereza…- dijo cuando sonó en repetición la alarma, programada en su móvil.

Al encender el móvil vio que tenía un mensaje de whatsapp nuevo. Al entrar vio que era de Lana, y le extrañó que se tratase de una imagen, la descargó intrigada, y al abrirla vio que se trataba de una viñeta donde una pera y un limón conversaban "Buenos días, ¿hace mucho que espera?" le decía el limón a la manzana, a lo que el otro malhumorado contestó "Nooo, siempre he sido manzana".

Jennifer rió, negó con la cabeza y se recogió el pelo en una cola, miró por la ventana y se quedó pensativa unos instantes, ¿por qué tenía ganas de ir a trabajar solo porque sabía que ella estaría allí?, porque cuando no le tocaba escenas con ella todo era distinto, y a veces hasta aborrecía su trabajo, luchó por tener más escenas con Regina, con el pretexto de que no era normal que ellas no se hablasen por tanto tiempo, y la escucharon, aunque no siempre se hizo lo que ella sugería, diálogos perdidos y abrazos borrados, eso le entristecía.

Set de grabación, decorado cripta de Regina.

Todo estaba listo, maquillaje, peluquería, vestuario, luces puestas desde los ensayos, y a grabar. La secuencia salió bien salvo por una tema técnico.

-Repetimos

Jennifer miró a Lana y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo cómplicemente.

-A primera todos.

Grabaron un par de planos recurso de Regina con un libro y un detalle de la nota que traía Emma.

-Bien, hemos terminado. Descanso para merendar equipo. Lana, Jennifer, vosotras habéis terminado por hoy, nos vemos mañana.

Cafetería de los estudios

Jennifer había acabado de cambiarse y aun maquillada y peinada se fue a la cafetería, se moría por un café y un bollo de chocolate.

Cogió el móvil y llamó a Miranda:

-Cuando puedas ven a buscarme

-¿Estás más relajada?

-Sí, .. ehm.. perdona que reaccionara así, quizás no estuvieses tan desencaminada. Ya hablamos.

Fue colgar y recibir un mensaje de whatsapp.

"Perdona ese ataque de risa en mitad del rodaje, fue verte bajar las escaleras ahí tan entregada que se me vino a la mente tu resbalón y …"

Jennifer dio un mordisco a su bollo, "No importa, ha sido divertido (emoji sonriente)"

(emoji cara sonriente), fue la contestación inmediata de Lana.

"Además, me encanta tu risa"

(emoji cara ruborizada)

"Es verdad, eres muy contagiosa"

"Entonces deberías de alejarte de mí, podría crear una plaga"

"Jajajaja, pues bienvenida sea la plaga. A veces una necesita relajarse"

"Hay otros métodos para eso…"

"¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Jajaja Lana eres incorregible"

"Me refería a las infusiones, idiota"

"Jajajaja, yo prefiero correr, me relaja"

"Interesante…"

"Correr por la calle…"

"Bueno, hay gente a la que le gusta hacerlo en lugares púbicos… digo, públicos"

"(emoji cari sorprendida) Jajajajajaja, no puedo contigo de verdad. ¿Dónde estás ahora?."

"En tu mente… no existo, todo esto forma parte de un trastorno mental tuyo".

Jennifer se rió y dijo se dijo a sí misma –Me encanta, está loca pero me encanta.

-¿Cómo de loca?

La voz de Lana brotó desde atrás suya, giró el rostro sorprendido y allí estaba ella con un café en la mano y una sonrisa enorme, el pelo recogido en una cola y sin maquillar, estaba preciosa.

-Que susto Lana

-¿Tan fea estoy sin maquillaje?- Lana se sentó a su lado, le quitó el café de las manos y dio un sorbo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy ejerciendo mi plan.

-¿Qué plan?- la rubia frunció el entrecejo.

-Estoy expandiendo mi plaga.

Jennifer sonrió, -ahhh, tu plaga… es algo así como Lanitis aguda, ¿no?

Lana se rió.

-¡Pues aléjate que me contagias!- la rubia le dio un empujón amigable.

Lana se levantó -¡Eh, que iba en broma!.

-No te preocupes- la morena miró su reloj –me recogen en … ¡dos minutos!.

Lana se alejó despreocupada –Hasta… mañana- se dijo casi para sí misma, puesto que ella salía en ese momento por la puerta.

Apuró el café y entonces vio una notita bajo el mismo, un posit, con un mensaje.

Continuará…

¿Qué pondrá en esa notita?, ¿Para Lana es todo un juego o hay algo más?. Pronto se acabarán los rodajes, ¿seguirán en contacto?.


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 3

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

Nota: Muchas gracias a todos pos vuestros comentarios y ánimos, por leerme y estar ahí! Eso me anima a seguir! (emoji súper sonriente)

El mensaje recitaba "Tengo algo que proponerte". Jennifer tornó su rostro a confuso, una mezcla de morbo y miedo le inundó, su mente imaginó inconscientemente escenas eróticas en la cama de Lana, pero …se trataba de ella, la conocía, le gustaba mucho jugar y quedarse con ella, seguramente no sería nada del otro mundo lo que quería proponerle. Cordura, te odio. Pensó.

"Mañana tengo el día libre, ¿cómo lo tienes tú?", ése fue el saludo de Lana a las 6 de la noche, justo cuando Jennifer había sacado del microondas su plato de pasta oriental.

"Me pillas que iba a cenar, pero bueno, espera que miro el plan de rodaje un momento". Era increíble, ¿cómo diablos hacía que lo que estuviese haciendo, como en este caso, cenar, quedase en segundo lugar cuando se trataba de Lana?.

"Lo tengo, sí, mañana libro también"

"¿Un café después del almuerzo?, y así descansamos ambas, necesito dormir"

"Me parece bien. Ehm.. ¿puedes darme una pista de eso que me querías proponer?", quiso ser seria, pero en el fondo estaba hecha un flan, temía que fuese algo a lo que no pudiese estar a la altura, o qué sabía, solo había estado con una mujer antes, y fue en su adolescencia. ¿Sería un error eso que iba a suceder?.

"Es una tontería (emoji sonriente)". Genial, ya no tenía que estar nerviosa, que bien .. fue un alivio decepcionante.

"OK, nos vemos en la cafetería irlandesa de la esquina de St. James", le sugirió la rubia.

"Me parece bien (emoji gafas de sol) XOXO"

Y ahí se quedó, con su plato de pasta frío y el flequillo sobre su rostro.

Al día siguiente

Cafetería Sweet dreams

El local era muy acogedor, con sofás de terciopelo verde y decoración irlandesa, una música de jazz de fondo y olor a capuchino. Lana se encontraba sentada en la esquina de uno de los sofás con forma de ele y tela suave verde oscuro, sus piernas apoyadas en la otra punta mientras leía "Punto y aparte", de Mercedes Guillamón. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta y un chaleco largo color crema. Sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias del color de su piel pero con un brillo aterciopelado eran espiadas desde las afueras del local, a través de un gran ventanal. Jennifer llevaba un gorro de lana, fue fulminante verla en el interior y detenerse a respirar; había algo dentro de ella que la impulsaba a fantasear con lanzarse encima de su compañera, pero en el fondo sentía que sería un error, perro ladrador poco mordedor, y Lana le ladraba mucho.

-Hola

-Hola Jenny, ¿qué tal?- Lana se quitó las gafas y se levantó. Normalmente se saludaban con la mano, el contacto era puntual, eso pasaba con casi todos pero entre ellas era más habitual. Lana le dio dos besos.

-Ven, siéntate- sonreía, sus mejillas rosadas la daban un aspecto algo infantil.

Jennifer se sentó a su lado, una distancia prudencial de, aquí cabría un niño en medio, pero las manos de la morena, posadas sobre la mesa estampada en rombos estaban más próximas. –¿Un café?

-Un chocolate mejor

-Bien- Lana se levantó y se acercó a la barra.

Olía a vainilla, un dulce aroma que quedó prendido en el ambiente, y juraría que hasta en el sofá. Le fue imprevisible el mirar su reflejo en la cristalera y acomodarse el pelo.

Lana volvió con el chocolate, al que acompañaba una pequeña magdalena sobre su plato cuadrado.

-Aquí tienes

-No hacía falta, muchas gracias- la rubia sonrió.

-Qué frío hace fuera, ¿verdad?

-Sí, habrán bajado cinco grados de ayer a hoy.

Ambas bebieron de sus tazas al unísono, como si lo tuvieran ensayado. Silencio.

Lana se acomodó el pelo.

-Verás, .. ehm… - apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa de nuevo -he estado pensando…

A Jennifer se le fue la mirada a sus labios, fijándose en como pronunciaba cada letra de forma metódica y estudiada –Nosotras somos actrices.

¿A qué viene eso?, pensó Morrison, me está dando miedo.

-Ajam- sin embargo se limitó a asentir.

-Y como tal debemos nuestra fama y nuestro trabajo a nuestros seguidores.

-No entiendo por donde vas.

-Espera a que me explique mujer- Lana rió levemente y posó un segundo su mano sobre la de su amiga, que estaba jugando de forma escandalosa con la cucharilla.

-Voy a, que me parece algo cruel, por parte de los guionistas de la serie, que decepcionen a una gran parte de la audiencia. Audiencia sin la cual ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí. ¿Sabes lo que son los fanfictions?

-Sí- Jennifer dio un sorbo corto a su chocolate y cogió la magdalena, necesitaba tener algo en las manos.

-¿Y has leído alguno?

-Una vez empecé uno, pero fue en casa de Ginnifer y no lo seguí la verdad.

-Pues te pierdes historias que son increíbles.

-¿Y todo esto a que viene?

-Esto viene a que, hasta los seguidores de la serie tienen ideas más buenas que los guionistas.

Jennifer alzó la ceja, nunca había visto a Lana tan segura de sus palabras en cuanto se referían a los guionistas.

-Es que estoy harta de que me cambien a Regina Mills, Regina es increíble y tiene una historia fabulosa, no pueden romperla y meterla en una especie de telenovela donde ella pierda toda su esencia, ¿no te parece?.

-¿Hablas del tema de Robin Hood?

-Sí, y me refiero a…y aquí viene lo bueno amiga- el rostro de Lana era de una malicia contenida, un poco a lo Evil queen, eso le encantó a su compañera de reparto.  
>Lana bajó la voz –Me refiero a que ya que la productora no da el visto a bueno a nuestra relación…- un momento, ¿ha dicho nuestra relación?, Jennifer sonrió para sus adentros -... pues nosotras les daremos a los fans lo que buscan, el famoso swanqueen- Lana compartió una sonrisa enorme con ella.<p>

Jennifer se movió inquieta, en parte porque adiós intriga, y en parte por el qué vendrá

-¿Y cómo podríamos hacerlo?.

-De una forma discreta.

-Discreta cómo…

-Mira, empezaremos por hacernos fotos juntas.

-¿En serio?, si eso ya lo hemos hecho.

-Bueno, tenemos algunas, pero no las subimos a ningún lado, y francamente, tienes más fotos con los actores nuevos que llegan que conmigo.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta, bueno, ya sabes, nunca hemos sido uña y carne.

-Y sin embargo nuestros personajes están destinados a ello.

-Te noto muy romántica hoy.

-Es que tuve un sueño revelador.- Los ojos de Jennifer se pusieron como platos. Lana se rió de su expresión y le quitó la magdalena, le dio un pequeño bocado y se la devolvió.

Jennifer miró su magdalena y puso cara de enfado. –Te ha quedado muy actuado- le comentó Lana.

Ambas se rieron.

-Cuéntame ese sueño Luther King.

Ahora eran dos amigas de toda la vida que se encuentran en un café, la tensión había desaparecido y las miradas eran más directas. El sueño era algo enrevesado, con muchos detalles, algunos abstractos, y mucho surrealismo - … y al final de aquel pasillo de arbustos, había un estanque de agua turquesa, y unos niños vestidos como los de los coros de las iglesias cantando cogidos de la mano, cuando me acerco al estanque había un precioso cisne blanco nadando, el cisne llevaba una corona de oro en la cabeza.

Jennifer se rió –Jajaja, no me lo puedo creer, es decir, de un sueño que bien podría ser una película experimental con toques de drama y paranoia sacaste esta idea, eres increíble.

Lana se había sentado de lado y había posado su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldar del sofá.

-Bueno, entonces, qué, ¿te parece buena idea?.

-Me parece que nos van a matar.

-Pero… - Lana puso cara de pena.

-Pero será divertido.

Lanza alzó el puño

-Empecemos la Operación swanqueen.

-A qué me recordará esto…

Sacó el móvil de su bolso y seleccionó la cámara, sin decirse nada se juntaron y se hicieron una selfie. No hicieron falta comentarios, la foto iría directa al twitter. A Jennifer le pitó el móvil y le salió el aviso. "Cafeteando con mi amiga Jennifer Morrison".

Tras el café, se despidieron, al día siguiente rodaba Jennifer con Colin.

5 de la noche

Lana estaba en su casa, preparándose una enorme ensalada con toques frutales. Su móvil vibró.

"¿Has visto cuántos retweets tiene ya nuestra foto?"

"No, estuve en el gimnasio esta tarde y dejé el móvil de lado (emoji sonrisa)"

"Pues vas a flipar, la gente está cómo loca comentando la foto"

Lana se apartó en un plato la ensalada "¿Adam ha puesto algo?"

"No, pero Josh sí"

"¿Y qué ha puesto? No te hagas la intrigante, estoy apartándome la cena y no puedo verlo ahora"

"Que hacemos una buena pareja"

"Jajajaja, vamos a tener que meterle en la operación swanqueen, ¿votos a favor?"

"Unanimidad (emoji lengua)"

Dos minutos más tarde

"El viernes es el gran día", Lana escribió el mensaje y comenzó a cenar, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y encendió la tele.

Un minuto más tarde sonó el whatsapp de nuevo  
>"Lo es, parece mentira que vayamos a terminar la mitad de la temporada ya (emoji cara triste)", Lana volvió a mirar la pantalla, no sabía que tenía esta mujer que prefería hablar con ella antes que hacer otras cosas, al menos eso sucedía desde hacía unas semanas, se estaba convirtiendo adictivo.<p>

"Desde luego, aunque aun nos veremos las caras una semana más"

"Oh, como olvidarlo, la Comic Con"

"¿Ya tienes pensado qué te vas a poner?"

"Algo masculino seguro". Lana se acordó de otros eventos donde Jennifer Morrison iba con pantalón y corbata.

"Eso ayudará en nuestro plan, jajaja", la morena se levantó hacia el frigorífico con el móvil en la mano, sacó un yogurt y cogió una cucharilla de un cajón. Volvió a la mesa.

"¿Qué insinúas, que me visto muy gay?", Lana no pudo evitar reírse imaginando la cara de Jennifer, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa pero con la pantalla encendida y escribió "Últimamente un poco, sorry"

"No me extraña que nos quieran emparejar"

"Bueno, a nosotras no, a nuestros personajes (emoji cara sonriente)", Lana se preguntó por qué se había apresurado a aclarar eso.

"Sí, ya … y por eso existe el término Morrilla"

"¿Cómo? (emoji cara sorprendida)", Lana soltó el tenedor y cogió el móvil mientras bebía un buche a su botella de agua.

"Da igual, acaba de pitar el horno, ya está lista mi pizza de barbacoa con cuatro quesos y salsa carbonara (emoji gafas de sol)"

"Como te cuidas (emoji mujer embarazada)"

"Que graciosa (cara enfadada)"

"Jajaja, buenas noches Jennifer (emoji de una estrella)"

"Que descanses Lana. XOXO"

Suspiró. ¿Por qué suspiro?, ni que fuera la primera vez que hablamos, que idiotez. Se reprochó la latina mientras subía el volumen del televisor, un cosquilleo conservaba en su barriga. Cambió de canal, fútbol americano, cambio, debate político, cambio, el final de "El show de Truman", cambio, anuncios, cambio, el programa de Ellen DeGeneres; sobre el sofá estaba la famosa actriz Jodie Foster, recordando como salió del armario durante la gala de los Globos de Oro. Lana no cambió de canal.

Continuará amigos!

¿Qué pasará el viernes en el rodaje? ¿habrán bromas en el trabajo? ¿se mandarán más mensajitos? Lana tiene una travesura en mente.


	4. Capítulo 4

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 4

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

Nota: De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, consejos, hipótesis, ilusión! Espero que os guste este capítulo! (emoji contentísimo)

Lana soñó esa noche con Jennifer, influenciada por lo que había visto en la televisión esa misma noche, Jennifer y ella compartían sofá en el programa de Ellen DeGeneres, era curioso como su mente había montado una película basada en detalles y acciones. En el talk show, ambas estaban felices, cogidas de la mano, sonrientes confesaban su sexualidad, compartían miradas y halagos, era todo muy de ensueño. Y despertó, se despertó con la misma sonrisa que llevaba a cuestas en ese elegante sofá. Se levantó y se puso a saltar sobre su cama, hasta que se vio reflejada en el espejo de su armario.

Soy tonta, parezco una adolescente. Se riñó al sentirse ridícula por su gesto tan infantil.

Beep beep. Giró su rostro en dirección a la mesilla de noche, su móvil vibró, mientras se agachaba hacia éste, que estaba cargando la batería, se recogió el cabello en una cola.

"Oh por dios Lana, ahora quieren que Garfio y Emma se vayan a vivir juntos, esto es surrealista (emoji cara asombro)"

Lana desenchufó el aparato y se sentó en la cama, llevaba un pijama a cuadros azul y verde.

"¿No me digas?, pues sí, un poco lo es, yo es que a Emma…"

"Es que Emma no es mujer de matrimonio a la ligera, ni de estabilidad absoluta, ni el perrito faldero de un tío que va por ahí fardando de su aspecto"

"Te veo cabreada"

"No es nada, olvídalo perdona, ¿te he despertado?"

"No te preocupes, ya estaba despierta (emoji guiño)", Lana recordó su sueño.

"Es que vengo de rodar por la noche y estoy algo estresada, pero bueno, mañana rodamos por fin la secuencia final"

"¿Quieres que hagamos algo memorable?"

"Por tal de quitarme a esta nueva Emma de encima …"

"Mira, cuando empiece el reencuentro de los personajes, tú te quitas la ropa y yo bailo sensual alrededor tuya"

"(emoji cara ojos saltones triplicado)"

Lana estalló a reír ella sola.

"Jajajajajajaja, perdona, tenía que decirlo. Hubiese pagado por ver tu cara (emoji cara sonriente)"

"Vale, lo has conseguido, has hecho que se me pase el cabreo"

"Era mi intención (emoji gafas de sol)"

"Gracias"

"Pero aquí no acaba la cosa"

"¿Vas a montarme más escenas porno ficticias que nunca haremos?"

"(emoji cara asustada)"

"Venga, suéltalo, ¿qué travesura tienes planeada?"

"Verás, la operación swanqueen tiene una nueva misión, ¿viste el storyboard, no?"

"Sí, claro"

"La última escena, ese reencuentro bajo la nieve, ¿recuerdas el plano final? se rueda a grúa y estamos todos en la calle, en primer plano están Ginnifer y Josh besándose y el resto estamos detrás."

"Ah, sí, va a ser muy emotivo todo", lo dijo con algo de retintín.

"Bien, mi idea es la siguiente, ¿te parece que mientras la grúa asciende, Emma y Regina que estarán detrás y con menos foco, se dan un abrazo? (emoji lengua) es por los fans".

"¿Eddy se dará cuenta?"

"Esperemos que no, y si se da cuenta, me es igual, porque vamos a tener público viendo el rodaje, y eso es lo que me interesa, que ellos lo vean"

"Entiendo, es triste, pero estamos acostumbradas a que nos corten lo que improvisamos, mas si es algo entre nosotras. Me parece bien (emoji sonrisa)"

"Y si no se dan cuenta y se cuela en el episodio… (emoji ojitos)"

"Jajaja, lo tienes todo pensando, vas a ser la reina de las fans swanqueens"

"Bueno, no habría swanqueen si estuviera yo sola (emoji lengua)"

¿Cómo podía hacer que una noche de perros acabase siendo un buen día?, definitivamente necesitaba ese optimismo en su vida.

"Voy a acostarme un rato, he dormido solo tres horas"

"Claro, que descanses (emoji estrella)"

"Cuídate"

La morena se quedó con una sensación parecida a la que tenía cuando se levantó, tenía que admitirlo, tenía que pararse y pensar, quizás esto que estaba sintiendo fuese algo parecido al ¿amor verdadero del que se hablaba en la serie?. No, muy idílico todo, se intentó quitar la idea de la mente pensando en su desayuno.

El día D,

8:00 Cafetería de los estudios de la ABC

-Se ha quedado dormida- susurró Lana a Emilie, Jennifer estaba dormida, apoyada sobre sus brazos, en una de las mesas de la solitaria cafetería, Sobre la mesa había un vaso de cartón desechable con café.

Emilie se rió y Lana le tapó la boca –Shhhh, que la vas a despertar- sonrió divertida.

-Toma- le dejó su móvil, -hazme una foto con ella.

Lana se puso en cuclillas al lado de la mesa, -Ella tiene que salir bien, ¿se le ve la cara?

-Sí, jaja.

-Shh.

-Vale vale, prepárate.

Lana señaló a Jennifer y sonrió maliciosamente.

Pum, Flash

-¡Has puesto el flash, no!- Ambas se quedaron quietas, esperando alguna reacción por parte de la rubia, que llevaba puesto un chaleco abierto largo. Emilie vio que efectivamente la foto había salido casi blanca.

-Vale vale, inténtalo de nuevo.

La castaña, que llevaba el pelo recogido a un lado le entregó el móvil a Lana –Te va a gustar.

La morena miró con curiosidad divertida la imagen –Jajajaja, genial.

-Voy pidiendo el desayuno.

-Me parece bien- Lana sonrió, y se fue al pasillo de la entrada a la cafetería, abrió su twitter y subió la foto con el título "Algunas tuvieron que tener anoche una fiesta, ¿verdad Jennifer Morrison?"

Lana se acercó a la barra de la cafetería, Emilie estaba apoyada con su móvil en la mano –Te va a matar.

Ambas se rieron, Lana se giró –Me da pena, creo que voy a despertarla, se le va a enfriar el café, tú me avisas y te ayudo a traer el desayuno.

Lana se acercó a Jennifer que seguía profundamente dormida –Eh, Jen- le movió levemente el brazo.

-Jen.

La rubia se agitó levemente –Mmm.

-Eh, despierta que te vas a hacer daño en la espalda, además… -le acercó el café que humeaba todavía misteriosamente.

-Uhmm, café.

La rubia abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga, que estaba agachada a su lado.

-Hombre, si está viva- sonrió –que pena.

Lana se levantó. La pelirrubia guiñó los ojos por la luz, -¿quieres mis gafas de sol?- bromeó.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Jennifer preocupada.

-Muy temprano, no te preocupes, que aun tenemos veinte minutos para la reunión.

-Oh, menos mal- confesó pasándose sus manos desde la cara hacia el cabello.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, has dormido mal?.

-Lana, ya está listo- avisó Emilie desde el fondo de la cafetería.

-¡Voy!, ¿quieres algo de comer?.

-No, gracias- se terminó de incorporar y vio a Lana alejarse, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera y unos vaqueros negros, le recordaba bastante a los atuendos de Regina. Dio un buen trago a su café.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- dijo Emilie con delicadeza.

-Hola Em, vaya, qué buen desayuno- la joven puso una bandeja con una tostada, un croissant, un buen café y una mandarina.

-¡Hay que recargar energías amiga!

Lana y su compañero se sentaron en la mesita de Jennifer.

-¿Me ha visto alguien dormida?, qué vergüenza, no sé cómo pasó.

Emilie y Lana compartieron miradas.

-¿Ehmm, Jennifer y tu móvil?- Lana tenía ganas de ver la cara de Jennifer cuando viese la foto del twitter.

-Me lo he debido de dejar en casa, salí muerta de sueño, no sé ni cómo llegué aquí.

-¿No te suele traer Miranda?.

-Sí, pero está resfriada- la morena miró a quién hace de Bella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

-Oh, por nada, nada- se apresuró a contestar Lana mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

Un murmullo asomó por el pasillo, las puertas se agitaron y entraron Josh Dallas y Jared Gilmore, ambos tenían sus móviles en la mano. Jared había crecido en los últimos años y ya se aproximaba a la altura de los adultos.

-¿Cómo es que hubo una fiesta y no nos enteramos?- dijo Josh alegremente, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Jennifer y ésta se percató de que todos, incluido Jared, que estaba tras Emilie, la miraban. Ella se encontró desubicada, ¿por qué me miran?.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Lana, que parecía ¿pedir perdón?. Ahora estaba más perdida aún si cabía.

Silencio de todos.

-Creo que me he perdido- confesó la rubia dejando su café ya casi acabado sobre la mesa.

-Jennifer, verás… nosotras…- Lana miró a Emilie- bueno, yo… vi que estabas dormida y aproveché para ... – le mostró su móvil, en él se veía el perfil de Lana en twitter con una foto de ella dormida y Lana detrás señalándola, leyó el tweet.

Todos estaban expectantes, Jennifer ensombreció su rostro -No me lo puedo creer.

-Pues no, no se lo ha tomado bien- dijo Emilie en voz baja a la morena.

Jennifer se levantó de la silla sin mirar a nadie, cogió su vaso y se marchó sin decir nada.

-Jennifer, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Lana levantándose.

Viendo que Jennifer había desaparecido se giró, todos la miraban con cara de sufrimiento –Te dije que te iba a matar- dijo Emilie, apurándose el croissant.

-Jared, quédate mi desayuno, apenas lo he tocado- Lana salió de la cafetería.

-¿Qué le pasa a Jennifer?- Lana se encontró a Ginnifer de frente, -acabo de cruzármela y casi ni me ha mirado.

-Luego hablamos, ¿dónde ha ido?

-Por allí- la actriz le señaló hacia las escaleras.

Lana subió hasta la primera planta y preguntó a la recepcionista si había visto a su amiga, ante la negativa miró el reloj, en quince minutos debían de estar en la sala de juntas -¿Dónde estás Emma?- se preguntó casi a sí misma tratando se meterse en su mente.

-Ya está, tiene que estar en la azotea seguro.

Subió las escaleras de las tres plantas sin pensar si quiera en subir por el ascensor y con el móvil en la mano. Soy idiota, si ni lo lleva encima, se replicó.

Un golpe de aire la sacudió al abrir la puerta de cristal que daba a la azotea, -¿Jennifer? ¿estás ahí?- gritó mirando a su alrededor. Nada. Se sentía mal, no pensó en qué esa broma quizás no era de buen gusto, ¿sería por la foto, o por lo de la fiesta?.

Era inútil. Se asomó desde la barandilla, desde allí se veían los aparcamientos, le pareció verla salir de un coche, ¿o quizás era aquella mujer que conducía un Renault?. La veía por todas partes. Ains, Lana, la has cagado.

El reloj le decía que tenía cinco minutos para estar en la sala de reuniones. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, no pensó por qué había olvidado que existían los ascensores, o quizás era que inconscientemente tenía la esperanza de encontrársela, pues había subido por ellos.

A la altura de la planta 2 Lana vio algo en un escalón, se agachó y vio que se trataba de la pulsera de Jennifer, ésa con la que se le había enredado el chaleco en aquel ensayo, inolvidable ensayo por cierto.

Incorporándose cruzaron por delante suya varios de sus amigos en dirección a la sala, ninguno la vio. Jennifer no iba con ellos. Se adelantó y paró a Josh –Eh, ¿has visto a Jennifer?

-No- dijo apenado –supongo que vendrá a la reunión, si no le va a caer una y gorda.

-Joder …

Entraron en la sala de juntas, Adam estaba dentro, se cerró la puerta.

Todos se acomodaron, y la puerta se abrió. Lana miró expectante, y entró Eddy, con un manojo de folios. –Buenos días.

Lana miró inconscientemente su móvil, se alegró al ver un mensaje, "La foto tiene ya 1000 retweets tía, Jennifer no te va a perdonar", era Emilie, seguramente se lo escribió estando en la cafetería aun.

-¿Estamos todos?- preguntó Adam, viendo una silla libre.

Segundos después Jennifer abrió la puerta, seguía seria –Perdón- dijo en voz baja, y como una autómata, sin mirar a nadie, se sentó en su silla de cuero. Lana estaba en la parte contraria de la gran mesa, buscando su mirada, sin embargo no la encontró.

Continuará!

Vaya vaya, por lo visto Jennifer no ha aceptado bien la broma, pero ¿por qué?, ¿y por qué durmió tan mal la noche anterior?, ¿perdonará a Lana?, ¿harán lo planeado o se quedará ahí la historia?. Próximamente! :P


	5. Capítulo 5

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 5

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

Nota: quizás éste sea un poco más corto y no se adelante mucho, pero es que me gusta fijarme en los pequeños detalles :P

Sala de juntas

-Bien, vamos a hacer un repaso de lo que …- para entonces Lana ya no oía nada, se sintió tremendamente culpable pero reconocía que la broma tampoco había sido para tanto. ¿Qué le pasa a Jennifer?, ¿por qué la ha tomado conmigo?.

-Bien, vamos a tomarnos un descanso de cinco minutos y a la vuelta concretamos las horas.

¿Ya ha terminado la reunión?, pensó asustada.

-¡Eh Lana!- Ginnifer le tocó el brazo, -parecía que no estuvieras aquí, ¿te has enterado de algo?- le preguntó, estando aun de pie.

-Sinceramente, no- vio como la rubia salía de la sala de juntas, se habían quedado solas.

-No sé que me ha pasado.

-Yo sí creo que lo sé, Emilie me lo ha contado todo, y he visto la foto.

-Dios, ¿tanto la he fastidiado?- dijo Lana algo agobiada, apoyándose sobre sus manos.

-No creo que sea eso.

-¿Cómo podría perdo….- la morena se detuvo –bueno, quizás pueda, si le quito hierro al asunto … mmm, ¿podrías hacerme una foto?- Lana le ofreció su móvil.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿cómo crees que eso podría hacer que Jen te vuelva a hablar?.

-Quiero hacer una prueba.

Lana se despeinó un poco, se arrugó levemente la camisa y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, vas a hacerte una foto del mismo estilo, eres una genio.

Lana levantó la cabeza más motivada -¿crees que funcionará?.

-Nunca se sabe- Ginnifer sonrió.

-Vamos, ladea más la cara, ahí bien.

-Que se vea que es la sala de juntas, que salga el guión y el bolígrafo también.

-Vale.

Ginnifer hizo la foto, realmente Lana había puesto una cara de aburrida mientras se hacía la dormida. –A ver… - Lana cogió su móvil.

-Me encanta- sonrió a su amiga.

-La voy a poner en blanco y negro y la subo.

Un murmullo se acercaba desde los enrevesados pasillos –Ya vuelven.

Lana subió la foto al Twitter. Ginnifer estaba para entonces en su silla y con su móvil en la mano mirando la red social, -Jajaja, ese título es mortal.

"La fiesta de pijamas de anoche me ha dejado sin fuerz….", fue la guinda final.

Vuelta a la reunión, la mayoría llevaba un café de máquina en la mano. Lana estaba algo nerviosa.

Jennifer venía hablando con Jared, se la veía más animada.

No ha podido ver la foto, aun, sin su móvil, salvo que Jared … Me ha mirado, Jennifer me ha mirado, pero esa pequeña sonrisa que llevaba puesta no era para mí, tengo que hablar con mi Henry, Lana no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Pasaron veinte minutos y todos tenían su hoja de plan de rodaje, con sus horarios y localizaciones, Ginnifer y Georgina, quien hacía de Elsa, tenían una secuencia en la casa de Blancanieves. A su vez Jennifer tenía que rodar con Colin en unos exteriores cercanos. Lana tenía libre hasta el momento del reencuentro.

-Bien, pues ¡a rodar!- se animó Adam frotándose las manos pensativo.

Los chicos fueron esparciéndose en las salas de peluquería y maquillaje, Lana aprovechó que Jared tenía una prueba de vestuario para acompañarle a la habitación de costura.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?- le dijo maternalmente mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros.

-Tirando …- dijo con el tono de un anciano.

-¡No seas peliculero!- rió Lana.

El pasillo era largo, cruzaron por el camerino de peluquería y vio de pasada a Jennifer sentada sobre una silla, una chica morena de pelo corto la estaba peinando.

Lana se puso seria -¿Has hablado con Jennifer?.

-No mucho.

-Os vi entrar juntos y la observé más animada.

-Sí, hice un par de bromas pero tampoco se rió mucho.

Llegaron a la puerta de la zona de vestuario -¿No te ha dicho nada de mí, verdad?.

El chico negó con cara de pena.

-Es igual, gracias muchacho- le acarició la cabeza y se fue.

Lana se fue en dirección a su camerino, andaba a paso lento, no tenía prisa alguna, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se sorprendió al notar algo, lo palpó y dedujo que era la pulsera de su amiga. Tengo una idea, pensó. Se metió en el camerino de Jennifer, y dejó la pulsera sobre el sofá, cogió una hoja de un cuaderno que tenía Jennifer y un bolígrafo y le dejó una nota. Había visto algo dibujado en el blog pero no le prestó atención, no quería faltar a la intimidad de su amiga.

Jennifer ya se había maquillado y peinado, Catherine, la mujer que llevaba el vestuario le acercó a la puerta del camerino una percha con lo que se debía de poner.

La rubia entró e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la pulsera y la nota, la cual resaltaba sobre el rojo del sofá. Estaba seria pero había abandonado la mala cara de esa mañana.

"Encontré esta pulsera en la escalera, creo que es tuya… Perdóname, cuando puedas mira el twitter. LP"

Jennifer se extrañó, pero inmediatamente supo quien era. ¿Quién iba a ser?. Se reprochó el tono en el que lo había pensado, no estaba enfadada con ella, más bien, consigo misma.

El equipo estaba montando un pequeño travelling subyacente a un edificio antiguo, Jennifer y Colin se encontraban repasando sus líneas.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy que estás tan malhumorada?- le preguntó el actor.

-Déjalo, sigamos ensayando.

-¿Es por lo de la otra noche?

-Vamos Ryan, esto tiene que estar montado en diez minutos- animó Eddy al jefe de los técnicos. Jennifer miró a Colin.

-Sí y no, no sé. ¿Me dejas ver tu móvil?

-Claro, Colin sacó el móvil se su casaca de pirata y lo desbloqueó, se vio la foto de su novia de fondo de pantalla.

-Es muy guapa.

-Gracias

Jennifer abrió inmediatamente el twitter y se metió en su cuenta. Le salió miles de tweets, y optó por meterse directamente en el perfil de Lana. Sus ojos se clavaron en la foto que ella había subido hacía una hora.

-¿Y esto?

Colin se asomó a la pantalla.

-Uo, fiesta de pijamas- sonrió -¿sabes a qué viene todo esto, no?

Jennifer lo miró –Sí, … , veo que las noticias vuelan.

-Somos una familia, se te cae un vaso y lo oye el que repara los micrófonos.

Jennifer rió. Miró más abajo la foto que le había hecho su compañera en la cafetería, su mirada volvió a apenarse.

-¡Y acción!

Garfio y Emma comenzaron a andar a paso lento.

Lana vio el rodaje de lejos. Quiso acercarse y ponerse tras los técnicos, junto a los monitores, desde ahí veía lo veía perfecto, la cara de Jennifer aparecía en primer plano, había algo que delataba a Jennifer entre los cabellos rubios de Emma Swan.

-¡Y corten!

Lana se alejó discretamente.

La hora del almuerzo era más discernida, los que terminaban antes comían antes y a veces hay quien terminaba casi a la hora del café.

Lana se encontraba en la cafetería, donde habían puesto unas enormes mesas, ya había comenzado a comer, Emilie abrió la puerta, aun estaba maquillada pero con el pelo recogido.

-¡Hola!- saludó alegremente pero su mirada era extraña.

Y pronto entendió la morena el por qué, tras suya aparecía Jennifer Morrison, peinada y maquillada y aun con parte del vestuario, los vaqueros y la camisa blanca. La miró desde lejos mientras Emilie se acercaba.

Piper, la camarera, se acercó con dos platos de albóndigas con patatas, Jennifer se apresuró a frenarla.

-No, gracias Piper, no voy a comer aún- le sonrió a la mujer regordeta y de cabello rizado.

Emilie estaba ya sentada frente a su plato, Jennifer se inclinó y mirando a la latina a los ojos le devolvió la pulsera.

-Quédatela.

Esos ojos tristes se le clavaron dentro, y sin darle a pie a decir nada Jennifer se fue.

-No te preocupes, se va porque ha habido un fallo de raccord con respecto a la ropa de Colin y tienen que repetir la secuencia entera, ya ves, que pesado- Emilie trataba de animarla.

Lana apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y comió con desgano. Emilie la miró.

-Venga tía, anímate. Quizás no es algo personal contigo, no sabemos si a lo mejor van las cosas mal con la familia, hay que tener paciencia.

Lana se puso la pulsera y se fijó en que uno de los abalorios que colgaban de él era un pequeño cisne.

Continuará!

Pronto toca rodar la escena final, y las cosas siguen en tensión entre Lana y Jennifer, quizás aun es pronto para contarle qué le pasa, o quizás, demasiado tarde.


	6. Capítulo 6

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 6

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

Nota: Perdonad la tardanza, pero por motivos personales (salud, trabajo, tiempo), no he podido ponerme con el fic, ¡espero que os guste!.

Y GRACIAS de nuevo por los comentarios que me habéis ido dejando! Me animan, me inspiran, me alegran… Gracias también a los que comentáis aunque no estéis registrados, que no os puedo contestar.

Lana se puso la pulsera con melancolía y se fijó por primera vez en que uno de los abalorios que colgaban de ésta era un pequeño cisne plateado.

-Tienes que hablar con ella- le aconsejó.

-Lo intento, créeme…

Almorzaron sumidas en sus pensamientos, estaban algo cansadas. Lana recogió su bandeja y salió de la cafetería justo al momento en que Josh se disponía a entrar, éste pasó junto a Lana sonriéndole de forma extraña. ¿Por qué presiento que ha hecho algo?, pensó Lana.

Ésta se giró para observarle y éste, como si lo supiera, ya de espaldas, agitó su móvil en alto.

Vale, lo he pillado; se dijo la morena a sí misma. Cogió el móvil de su bolsillo y vio un mensaje de whatsapp de Josh "Te hemos intentado echar un cable", y abajo una imagen, una captura de pantalla del Twitter de Josh; en su perfil una foto del actor, tumbado bocabajo sobre el sofá del camerino, despeinado y con la boca abierta, rodeado de botellas de agua vacías, el tweet recitaba "¿Es narcolepsia, o quizás que no pude dormir esta noche? ¿qué estabas haciendo en tu habitación JaredGilmore?"

Lana negó incrédula pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Sois lo peor, por eso os quiero tanto" le contestó enseguida.

Llegó el momento de preparar la escena final, iba a ser un plano secuencia, sin insertos, el director quería naturalidad; la figuración del pueblo estaba preparada, los enanitos, la abuelita, todos tenían que "pelearse" en la avenida principal hasta que empezase a nevar, y entonces todos volverían en sus cabales y se abrazarían, esta acción sería la predecesora a que entrasen en escena Emma, del brazo de Anna y Elsa, y por el lado contrario, Regina, con Blanca, David y su bebé, y entonces ese sería el reencuentro.

-Vamos, todos listos, vamos a hacer todo el acting- avisó el director a través de un megáfono.

-Sonido

-Graba- respondió un chico del equipo con unos enormes cascos y una grabadora, a su lado un hombre más mayor sujetaba una pértiga con un micro en el extremo.

-Cámara

-Graba- respondió el operador, situado al otro lado de la grúa. El script mostró la claqueta frente a la cámara y la hizo sonar.

Lana miró a Jennifer.

-Nieve.

Desde lo alto, dos personas del equipo controlaban una barra metálica que fabricaba una espuma similar a los copos de nieve.

A unos cien metros un grupo de personas hacía fotos y videos del rodaje con sus móviles y cámaras.

-Y.. – Adam alzó el dedo índice -¡acción!

Los figurantes comenzaron a pasear tranquilos y contentos por la avenida, Emma corrió hacia David y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras Emma hacía lo mismo con su madre Henry salió corriendo desde una esquina y llamó a Regina, ésta se giró y compartieron un maternal abrazo, fue muy emotivo.

Regina se separó sonriente de Henry, solo unos centímetros y miró hacia Emma al tiempo que el joven llamaba a su otra madre y la abrazaba.

El pequeño Neil hizo se removió en su cunita como desperezándose y eso hizo que sus padres le prestaran atención, como consecuencia dialogaron, una conversación donde se tenían que pedir perdón mutuamente.

Snow miró a su marido de forma emotiva y se fundieron en un profundo beso de reconciliación. La cámara fue ascendiendo, Lana volvió a abrazar a Jared y miró de reojo a Jennifer, ésta estaba sonriendo junto a Georgina y Elizabeth, las chicas Frozen. Durante un segundo, Jennifer miró a Regina, la vio feliz junto a su hijo Henry. Lana estaba confusa, ¿la rubia haría lo que hablaron el día anterior, antes de todo el tema del Twitter o pasaría?, quizás ni si quiera lo recordase, temió. Y se rindió, la nieve caía y vio como abrazaba a quien hacía de Anna. Era triste, pero lo envidiaba. Lo envidiaba Regina y lo envidiaba Lana.  
>A voz de pronto y con total naturalidad Jennifer se separó de las chicas Frozen y se aproximó a Lana de forma decidida, iba directa pero en su mirada no había decisión, había perdón, sin rencores. Lana no supo descifrar bien esa mirada, los nervios quizás, o que estaban en plena toma; Jared observó a Jennifer acercarse e intuyó qué iba a pasar, de tal forma que se distanció dirigiéndose hacia "la abuelita". La sheriff acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ella y la alcaldesa para rodearla fuertemente con sus brazos, unos brazos marcados aun debajo de su chaqueta camel. Lana tardó unos tres segundos en reaccionar, incrédula, emocionada sin quererlo, la rodeó por la cintura ascendiendo sus manos hacia la parte alta de la espalda, pasaron varios segundos, sus latidos no eran pausados pero sí acompasados, notaron como la cámara ascendía en la grúa. Su amiga giró su rostro discretamente en dirección a su oído –Lo hicimos- le susurró, Jennifer estaba de perfil a la cámara, pero su rostro estaba escondido al otro lado de la mejilla de la morena. Lana no pudo evitar emocionarse más, sintió la tensión desaparecer.<p>

A lo lejos, un grupo de fans estaba dando saltos y abrazándose.

-Vale, corten- ordenó el director.

Los actores se relajaron, la nieve ficticia cesó, la grúa descendió, y ellas siguieron abrazadas. Ginnifer compartió miradas con su marido y gestos con la cabeza, y eso hizo que el resto del elenco se percatara de que aquello escondía algo más.

Lana había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Jennifer. Ambas se separaron lentamente, y claramente Lana notó las miradas posadas sobre ellas por parte del elenco y algunos miembros del equipo técnico. Su compañera de reparto la miró a los ojos y retiró una lágrima que ni la misma latina se había dado cuenta haber derramado.

-¿Lana, estás bien?- dijo Ginnifer que estaba a dos metros de ellas dos.

Las mejillas de la mujer estaban rosáceas, -Sí, no pasa nada, todo bien- se secó con el puño de su abrigo otra lágrima perdida.

-¡Vamos a visionar el plano!- advirtió Eddy con un altavoz.

Jennifer observó surgir un miedo en los ojos de Lana -¿Y si nos despiden?- dijo de repente cambiando el semblante.

-No lo creo- se rió cómplice, le agarró de la mano y la guió hacia la zona de los monitores donde estaban los demás actores.

En ese trayecto de quince o veinte metros notaron varios flashes de cámaras en la lejanía.

Enseguida se soltaron.

El ayudante de dirección dio play y comenzó a reproducirse la imagen en varios monitores, todo el mundo se fijaba en el más grande. Adam permaneció en silencio observando cada detalle del plano, al verse el abrazo entre Lana y Jennifer Ginnifer miró con tensión a las chicas y desvió su mirada hacia el director, el cual estaba de espaldas a ella. Emilie puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lana en gesto de apoyo, nadie sabía que lo tenían planeado pero sí que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellas. El silencio se hizo en el grupo.

La tensión era palpable, ¿habría que repetir?, ¿se atrevería a repetirlo?, se preguntaba Lana una y otra vez.  
>–Toma buena equipo, hemos terminado- todos se miraron aun con la sorpresa en el cuerpo, pero sonrieron y aplaudieron, como era costumbre, cuando se terminaba un rodaje por un tiempo. Lana había dejado su mirada fija en la pantalla, no podía creerse que Adam hubiese dado ese paso. Había visto lo que había pasado lo sabía, ese gesto estaba ahí y aparentemente y por lo pronto no le había importado.<p>

-Id a descansad, a las 6 cenamos juntos en el Blue Watter y hablamos de la Comic Con de la semana que viene.

Jennifer apretó levemente el brazo de Lana y se marchó. Ginnifer se acercó a la latina –ha quedado muy bonito en pantalla.

Los actores se fueron a sus respectivos camerinos para desmaquillarse y devolver el vestuario, la parsimonia reinó, pues ya no tenían prisa.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, muchos durmieron, otros dieron un paseo o salieron a tomar un café con algún familiar. Ni Jennifer ni Lana dieron señales de vida, ni entre ellas ni con nadie.

La morena se había dado un largo baño relajante mientras escuchaba música al azar, ésta era lo de menos, solo quería poner en orden sus pensamientos, y recordar y rememorar esa última escena.

La pelirrubia se había quedado dormida en cuanto llegó, no llevaba bien rodar de noche, odiaba acostarse luego y despertarse a media mañana, el día entonces se le hacía corto y eso le daba coraje.  
>El móvil de Jared estaba a rebosar de mensajes de quinceañeras preguntándole por Twitter qué era lo que había estado haciendo esa noche en su habitación. El joven actor estaba incrédulo y se rió a carcajadas al leerle algunos de los mensajes a Josh por teléfono. Para él fue una tarde entretenida.<p>

6:05 Blue Walter

Ya era tradición, cuando terminaban de rodar una temporada, o la mitad de una y le sigue un descanso de varios meses solían tener una cena juntos, no formal del todo, porque el cansancio tras el rodaje continuo, la agenda y el presupuesto lo impedían, pero sí una de calidad merecedora, mariscos y vinos del territorio solían acompañarla.

Dos grandes mesas para un gran número de comensales les esperaban, en un ambiente parecido al de una bodega, filas y filas de vinos caros y de presupuesto aceptable, de distintos lugares del mundo tapizaban las paredes, era un ambiente rural pero con clase.

Como era de costumbre, la mayor parte del equipo técnico y de producción, vestuario y maquillaje se sentaban juntos en la misma mesa, y como era práctico en el caso de hoy, los actores también lo hicieron, compartían mesa junto a Adam y Eddy, debido a que iban a hablar de la Comic con, era algo que les concernía.  
>Jared se encontraba sentado junto a su madre, una mujer bajita de pelo rizado. Josh y Gin prefirieron un extremo de la mesa, la prominente barriga de embarazada la hacía necesitar cubrir casi dos huecos.<p>

Lana entró sonriente, llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y tenía un bonito escote, un abrigo negro liso y unos discretos pero elegantes tacones, no se había arreglado en exceso el pelo, solo se había hecho la raya a un lado y el maquillaje era natural, con algunas sombras y una leve pincelada de colorete. Llevaba una pulsera de plata en su mano derecha …

-Buenas noches- dijo a modo general.

-Hola mam, vas a ir a juego con las sillas- bromeó Jared.

Lana se rió, era cierto, eran unas cómodas sillas de cuero rojo que hacían contraste con los tonos marrones del lugar.

-Hola Diana, hace tiempo que no la veo por aquí, ¿todo bien?. Lana se llevaba muy bien con la madre de Jared, la cual depositaba toda su confianza en ella cuando ésta estaba ausente, es por ello que el chico la consideraba una madre.

Robert Carlyle hizo acto de presencia con un look muy urbano, eso hizo alzar la mirada de Ginnifer que halagó su buen gusto.  
>El elenco de actores restantes, el equipo de producción, los productores, casi todos fueron entrado poco a poco en el establecimiento, vestidos con sus vaqueros oscuros y vestidos casuales, con chalecos de lana y sus abrigos más cálidos, algunos con camisetas negras informales y deportivas.<p>

Y entró Jennifer, se había arreglado el pelo con algunos tirabuzones, sin embargo sus vaqueros claros con tachuelas y su camisa de cuadros azules y blancos cubierta por un chaleco de lana fina azul cerúleo, acompañando a ese look más bien otoñal un gorrito de lana le daban un aspecto muy newyorkino.

-Caray Jennifer, estás fenomenal- su rostro no era tan depresivo como el de las últimas horas pero tampoco era la de siempre y eso se notaba a leguas.

-Siéntate aquí-, le dijo Josh Dallas de una forma más paternal de lo que hubiese querido.

Casi frente a Jennifer estaba Georgina Haig, quien hacía de Elsa, que no paraba de hablar con su hermana en la ficción, Elizabeth Lail. Ambas iban vestidas con colores vainilla, parecía que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

Lana estaba rodeada de gente, Jared por un lado, Robert por el otro, y diversos actores secundarios.

Aun así, como si fuera un lobo Lana olió que su presa había llegado, y quiso regalarle una sonrisa pero su presa estaba distraída con sus dos padres.

-Tienes mejor cara cariño- le dijo la chica del pelo corto mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolso.

-He descansado- les sonrió levemente.

Lo siguiente fue un murmullo, un eco lejano, no le interesaba escuchar de nuevo lo duro que era estar embarazada, lo poco que dormía ella y lo que le costaba comer. Su mirada hizo una panorámica por la mesa en busca de Lana y cuando la vio, compartiendo una divertida conversación con Robert, Lana se percató de su gesto y cuando quiso dirigirle sonrisa Jennifer notó la mano de Josh en su hombro. Entre ellos estaba un camarero con una libreta y un bolígrafo en la mano.

-De beber, ¿qué quieres de beber?.

Jennifer salió de su nube.

-Ah sí, un Seven up está bien.

-Yo un Lambrusco-dijo Josh.

-¿Estás en el lugar que tiene más vino de Vancouver y te pides un refresco?- le dijo en susurros la futura mamá a la distraída rubia.

-Tengo el estómago algo revuelto.

La comida trascurrió tranquila, por momentos se levantaba Adam y escenificaba alguna gracia que hacía reír a solo unos pocos.

Jared dio una pequeña cabezada sobre el hombro de su madre –Está agotado, dice que no ha dormido bien- dijo la madre biológica a la madura actriz que hacía de La abuelita.

-Bueno, elenco actoral- dijo Adam Horowitz dando toquecitos a su copa mientras se levantaba, algo chispón, de su asiento; las dos copas de vino que había bebido le habían desinhibido levemente. Unos se mandaron callar a otros –Ha llegado el momento.

Hubo cuchicheos.

-Hablemos de la Comic Con del próximo viernes.

Eddy le ofreció un folio con un cuadrante.

-Vamos a ver, saldremos detrás de la serie de la ABC Castle, eso nos hace tener que estar a las 11:00 de la mañana allí. Tenemos concertadas dos entrevistas tras el evento, y una sesión de fotos. Eso significa que mínimo hasta las 16:00 de la tarde no estaréis libres mis pajaritos.

Esto último descolocó a todos, en concreto a Lana que se encontraba tomando un sorbo de su granadina y provocó una aspersión roja hacia delante que casi llega al otro lado de la mesa. Jared, que estaba medio adormilado estalló a reír a carcajadas. Jennifer disfrutó viendo a su amiga abochornada.

-Perdón, perdón- decía secándose la boca con una servilleta mientras tosía.

-Lo dicho, os mandaremos igualmente una circular con los horarios y toda la información.

La gente se relajó.

-Y por cierto, os esperan dos buenas noticias, os las diremos en directo en la Comic Con.

-Oh, vamos, no nos puedes decir esto y dejarlo así- se quejaba Emilie de forma infantil.

-El viernes- le sonrió.

Continuará!

Bueno, la noche aun no ha acabado, y tienen una Comic Con por delante, qué pasará? Cuáles serán esas buenas noticias que tiene que dar Adam?


	7. Capítulo 7

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 7

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

Nota: Perdonad la tardanza, pero por motivos personales (salud, trabajo, tiempo), no he podido ponerme con el fic, al menos he tratado de que se algo más largo (en el Word me coge 8 páginas, jaja).

GRACIAS de nuevo por los comentarios que habéis ido dejando! Gracias también a los que comentáis y no estáis registrados, no os puedo contestar y me da cosa!

* * *

><p>Restos de mousses de chocolate, tartas y el caramelo de los flanes de huevo sobre platos con filos dorados cubrían las mesas, algunos miembros del equipo técnico sugirieron tomar una copa, al comienzo todos se apuntaron, tras la primera copa la gente se fue retirando poco a poco, quedaba ya la mitad del equipo técnico, entre ellos un chico nuevo, técnico de sonido, que brindaba junto a un hombre cuarentón, fanfarroneaban de su capacidad para aguantar el alcohol, el más joven llevaba unas gafas de sol.<p>

Colin disfrutaba de una alegre conversación con Josh, que se había cambiado de sitio.

Jennifer fue en busca de los servicios, justo al abrir la puerta se cruzó de soslayo con Lana –¡perdona!- dijo como acto de reflejo sin terminar de percatarse de quien era. Lana respondió con una sonrisa, Jennifer la miró y la morena se detuvo, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del elegante servicio.

-¿Cómo te vas a casa?- fue la primera vez que habló la morena.

-Cogeré un taxi.

-Olvídalo, yo te llevo.

Su silencio en respuesta fue una afirmación, tímida afirmación, en su interior deseaba hablar con ella a solas, sin móviles de por medio.

-No te preocupes, quiero ir a mi casa, no a los apartamentos.

-Anda y yo, pero estamos a un buen rato en coche para ir ahora.

Jennifer agachó la mirada –Lo sé.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, esta noche dormirás en tu apartamento, mañana recoges tus cosas a primera hora y yo te llevo a tu casa, con una condición- alzó un dedo -¡que me presentes a tu perrito!.

Jennifer sonrió ampliamente –trato hecho- le ofreció su mano y la estrecharon fuertemente, la rubia se fijó en que llevaba su pulsera.

Cuando Jennifer salió de los servicios vio que ya no estaban ni Adam ni Eddy, vio a Lana sentada en su sitio con su móvil en la mano, ésta le hizo un gesto señalándolo con el dedo. Jennifer entendió la señal y respondió, sin dejar de andar, señalándose a sí misma, Lana asintió.

La rubia no tardó en buscar en su bolso su smartphone y ver un mensaje de whatsapp de Lana:

"¿Has visto la página de Ellen Degeneres? ¡está que arde! Hay fotos nuestras por todos lados (emoji carcajada)"

"¿Hablas en serio?, pasa el enlace (emoji ojos saltones)"

Jennifer veía desde su asiento las manos de Lana teclear sobre su móvil, apoyado en la mesa.

"Pero no es solo la página, es el Twitter, el Facebook, el Instagram, el Tumbrl ¡todo! (enlace)"

Jennifer ojeó las diferentes redes sociales, la página de Ellen, y hasta el Youtube, todo estaba plagado de imágenes del abrazo que ambas se dieron durante el rodaje de la escena final, del momento en que ella le secaba la lágrima a la morena, del momento en que le agarró la mano y caminaron hacia los monitores…. Había hasta montajes en videos musicales, no podía creérselo.

"La hemos liado, ¿verdad?", preguntó la rubia.

"Para nada, es lo que buscábamos, no te asustes, esto es normal, quizás se desmadre, pero ya conoces a nuestras fans, son muy creativas, jaja (emoji cara sonriente)"

"Pues démosles más material", Jennifer se levantó y se aproximó hacia donde estaba Lana, ésta dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se giró sobre su silla.

-¿Una foto?- sugirió la chica rubia sonriendo ampliamente mientras le enseñaba su móvil, su mirada era divertida.

-Claro- respondió Lana tranquila, Jennifer se puso en cuclillas al lado de la silla de ella, y pasó su brazo frente a Lana para posar como acariciándole el cabello, el codo lo tenía apoyado sobre la rodilla de su amiga, ésta, como acto reflejo le agarró la mano que tenía sobre su cabello, Colin se levantó y se ofreció a hacer la foto, -ven, dame tu móvil- le dijo a Jennifer. Josh las miró pensativo.

-Vamos, mirad a cámara… - ellas obedecieron, -ahora sonreír bien …- decía Colin en plan profesional, Lana se rió –muy bien, y ahora daros un morreo- ambas se miraron sorprendidas y a su vez con química, y sin poderlo evitar estallaron al unísono en carcajadas, momento justo que pilló Colin en la foto, una imagen muy natural y divertida. Lana se secó un par de lágrimas, nada parecidas a las de la mañana. El ambiente fue discernido. Jennifer ya había subido la foto a su Twitter " Todos debemos creer en algo. Yo creo que quiero beber otra cerveza. #swanqueen".

-¿Sabéis que tiene más tweets el pequeño Jared y su habitación que mi foto en el camerino?- Josh les mostró desde el otro lado de la mesa la pantalla de su móvil. Jennifer se puso de pie para acercársela.

-¡Ala, 10.000 retweets!, nuestro hijo se hace mayor- agachó su mirada en dirección a Lana.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido- dijo más calmada pero con los ojos aun brillantes.

45 minutos más tarde

El jefe de hostelería había apagado las luces de las salas colindantes, ya solo quedaban ellos en el Blue Walter.

-Bueno qué, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Lana a una Jennifer que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, rostro sobre su mano derecha y gesto de aburrimiento.

-Sí- su respuesta fue rápida y sus ojos brillaron, debía de llevar un largo rato deseándolo. El tema de conversación entre Georgina y las otras chicas giraba en torno a hombres, ropa y fotos.

El trayecto hacia los apartamentos fue corto, diez minutos y estaban aparcadas frente al edificio de apartamentos, ninguna de ellas había hablado de nada en especial, estaban cansadas, había sido un largo día.

Ambas salieron del coche, el frío era cortante. Entraron y llamaron al ascensor; el piso de Lana se situaba dos plantas por encima del de Jennifer, así que marcaron las dos plantas en el panel de control.

Pim. Las puertas se abrieron.

-Bueno, hasta mañana… - Lana se recogió el cabello tras su oreja.

-A las ocho- dijo Jennifer saliendo del ascensor.

-A las ocho. Yo invito a desayunar- Las puertas se cerraron ocultando la sonrisa de Lana.

Cosquillas en el estómago, eso no es bueno. Se dijo Jennifer mientras veía a la mujer más atractiva del mundo para ella desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor.

Y suspiró. Temía ser ella la que diese el paso, notaba que su amiga la mirada de forma distinta, sus bromas e indirectas siempre quedaban en eso, una forma de reírse y pasar el rato, pero.. ¿hasta dónde serían capaz de llegar?. Jennifer tardó una hora en dormirse.

8:02 A la mañana siguiente

Jennifer se encontraba en el baño retocándose el brillo de labios cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Toc toc toc.

-Buenos días- una sonriente Lana Parrilla la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta barnizada.

-¿Cómo vas?.

-Un minuto y lista.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo inclinando su cabeza para observar tras Jennifer una pila de maletas.

La rubia se giró en dirección a ellas.

-La mayoría son abrigos y botas, son lo que más ocupan- se justificó avergonzada.

Lana rió.

-Es broma, yo también llevo media casa a cuestas, parece que me haya mudado.

-¿Habrá hueco para todo en el maletero?

-Subestimas mi maletero amiga, cabrían tres cadáveres dentro- dijo con malicia.

-Trataré de no acercarme a él.

El desayuno fue sin prisas pero sin pausa, hablando de lo que pensaban hacer en los dos meses que tenían libres con la serie.

-Podríamos quedar todos y pasar un fin de semana en la mansión Los Hamptons de mi abuela, en Long Island.

-Me parece un buen plan- Lana sorbió lentamente su café, estaba ardiendo.

-Deberíamos de planear un viaje, ¿conoces España?

Y entre planes que quizás nunca se llegaran a cumplir y sueños de futuro tomaron "carretera y manta".

En el interior del coche, pasadas las 9am.

-Vale, Mike Vogel, sin duda, ése fue el peor beso que me han dado en pantalla. Bien, ahora tú- Jennifer rió, Lana tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante, ansiosa.

- Jesse Spencer, mi ex por cierto, tenía un aliento horrible- ambas hicieron un gesto de asco, no sé cómo pude salir con él.

-Mmmm ¿cómo besa Colin?- interrumpió la latina.

Jennifer se sorprendió, le pareció denotar algo de celos en esa pregunta, ¿serían cosas suyas?.

-Bien, supongo.

-Pero…- la morena no quitaba la vista de la carretera.

-Pero no me termina de llenar, es como si lo hiciera con miedo, es muy infantil, no sé, desde fuera parece una cosa pero desde dentro…

-Desde dentro de tu boca…- ambas rieron, Jennifer le empujó levemente.

-¿Y Sean? ¿cómo besa?.

-No lo hace mal, pero los he tenido mejores- Lana sonrió.

-A Jamie lo hemos compartido, jajaja.

-Y por eso me gané una buena torta.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, uno de los que una se para a recordar.

-¿Cómo besará Adam Horowitz?- preguntó Jennifer a voz de pronto.

-¿Cómo?.

-Jajajaja, es anti erótico.

-No lo dudo, lo quiero mucho pero jamás me liaría con él, jaja.

-Y siguiendo con el hilo de liarse, ¿cómo besas tú?- Jennifer miró a la carretera como si ésta fuera a mostrarle una revelación.

-¿Á qué te refieres?.

-A que … si eres pasional, o si te gustan los besos largos y húmedos, o si te van los mordiscos…- para entonces Jennifer había apoyado un codo sobre la ventana, y su cabeza reposaba sobre su mano, resultaba algo infantil esa pose, algo tierno.

¿Quieres comprobarlo?, pensó Lana.

-Me gusta disfrutar de la otra persona, pero hay momentos y situaciones para todo. Cuando estoy triste y me consuelan me gustan los besos castos y largos, cuando busco algo más me gustan los besos por el cuerpo, y morder el labio inferior- Lana sonrió como recordando y la miró.

-Soy de las tuyas- Jennifer retiró la mirada, observaba los árboles pasar.

Lana cambió de emisora.

30 minutos más tarde comenzó a sonar "You've Got Time" de Regina Spektor.

-Es mi móvil, ¿puedes mirar quién es?- Jennifer cogió el móvil que estaba dentro del bolso de Lana y puso leer "Mamá".

-Es tu madre.

-¿Puedes poner el manos libres?

La voz de la madre de Lana era mayor pero tenía la energía y la fuerza de una joven.

-Hola hija, se te echa de menos en casa, ¿cuándo vas a venir a vernos?.

Lana hizo un gesto de complicidad a la rubia.

-Pues mamá, siento decirte que me tengo que quedar en Vancouver un mes más, han metido un capítulo doble de repente y tenemos que rodar en una especie de isla desierta.

Ambas se rieron en silencio, Jennifer se tuvo que tapar la boca para no delatarla.

-Oh por Dios cariño, trabajas mucho para lo que cobras.

-No será para tanto mamá. Además, dicen que van a matar a mi personaje.

Jennifer le dio un golpe suave en el hombro a modo de réplica.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio cariño? No me lo puedo creer, ¿pero cómo?.

-No lo sé, Adam dijo que la serie necesitaba un cambio de imagen, y que Henry debería de tener una madre y un padre por fin, así que Regina sobra…

-¡Pero eso es algo estúpido!, con lo bien que se os ve a esa chica rubia y a ti…

Silencio. Lana se rió en voz alta.

-¿Mamá?

Silencio.

Ambas tornaron su rostro a serio. Lana miró su cobertura.

-Mamá, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, hija. Es que me he mareado y me he cortado con un cuchillo que llevaba en la mano, no es muy profundo ...

-¿Pero estás bien?- a Lana se le fue un poco el coche de las manos.

-No es nada, solo es que estoy… ¡quedándome contigo! ¡has caído!- una risa asomó por el teléfono. Jennifer se quedó con gesto sorprendido. Lana abrió la boca incrédula.

-¡Pero mamá!

-Eso es por querer quedarte conmigo hija, supe que no hablabas en serio desde el primer momento.

-¿Pero cómo?- se escuchó a Jennifer reírse.

-¿Con quién estás?.

-Con Jennifer Morrison …

-¿Tienes el manos libres?

-Sí, porque estoy conduciendo…- lo dejó caer como indirecta.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?- se dirigió a la rubia.

La chica miró a la morena inquieta.

-Ehmm, bien, su hija me va a acercar a mi casa.

-Qué bien, a ver si un día vienes a hacernos una visita, sabes que aquí tienes tu casa.

-Muchas gracias Dolores, eres un encanto.

Se despidieron y Lana bostezó.

-¿Quiere que nos turnemos? Te veo cansada.

-No te preocupes, en media hora está la salida hacia la interestatal.

Jennifer sacó su móvil y buscó un número en su agenda –voy a llamar a Miranda, a ver cómo se encuentra del resfriado.

-Veo que eres muy amiga de tu agente, eso está muy bien, el mío era un estúpido y un indecente, por eso no tengo, al menos por ahora.

-Yo tuve suerte de encontrarla, es una buena chica.

Se colocó el móvil en su oreja izquierda, el altavoz del mismo estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lana percibiera levemente la conversación.

-Miranda, hola ¿cómo te encuentras?.

-Mejor Jennifer, gracias por llamar. Pasé una noche de perros y tuve que tomar un antigripal. La fiebre me bajó hace una hora.

-Vaya, espero que te recuperes, ¿está David contigo?.

-Sí, no te preocupes, tengo quien me cuide- dijo algo chismosa.

-Hablando de tener a alguien… ¿tienes ya a alguien que te "cuide"?- dijo con un tono de complicidad.

Lana miró de reojo a Jennifer.

-¿Cómo?

-Que si …- Jennifer se apresuró a cambiarse de mano el móvil. Lana dejó de escuchar, hizo una mueca y observó su gesto a través del espejo retrovisor derecho.

Jennifer negó sonriendo, lo último que oyó fue la despedida.

-¿Qué, todo bien?- dijo seria, sentía unos celos enormes en ese momento. Me avergüenzo de mí misma, se riñó mientras se observaba en el espejo interior del coche.

-Sí, sí, volverá pronto- dijo animada.

La casa de Jennifer apareció entre abetos de gran tamaño. Era un dúplex color crema y salmón, rodeado de un amplio jardín, jardín donde una pequeña perrita blanca comenzaba a ladrar alegremente.

Una mujer madura de pelo canoso se asomó por la puerta de la casa y preguntó en voz alta -¿Jennifer, eres tú?- desconfiada escuchaba como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta.

-¡Soy yo Lizzie! No te preocupes, he vuelto.

La rubia abrió la puerta de exterior blanca y una pequeña perrita con mucho pelo corrió hacia ella y comenzó a dar saltos, en uno de ellos la cogió al vuelo -¿Cómo está mi niña bonita? ¿cómo está mi Ava?- le dijo juntando su nariz con su hocico.

Lana saludó de lejos a la mujer que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras del umbral y acarició a la perrita.

-Hola guapa- le dijo mientras la acariciaba.

La ama de llaves se acercó a Jennifer –Hola cariño- dijo amablemente mientras le daba un corto abrazo.

-¿Cómo se ha portado mi chica?

-Bien, hola- dijo mirando hacia Lana, parecía algo tímida.

-Pasad, yo voy a aprovechar y voy a hacer unas compras- la mujer puso bajo su brazo una cartera grande.

-De acuerdo Lizzie, pero tómate unos días de descanso- le ofreció amablemente, la mujer asintió y pasó al lado de la morena cohibida.

Lana la observó y miró a Jennifer –se comporta así con los desconocidos.

-Así que yo soy una desconocida- contestó la morena haciéndose la ofendida.

Ambas sonrieron –Ven, vamos dentro y te invitó a un té helado o un café, te vendrá bien.

-Gracias.

-Vaya, qué casa tan grande, es preciosa- dijo dando un giro de 360º para observar el techo tan alto y la escalera de caracol que coronaba el dúplex.

-Por fuera parece más pequeña, ¿verdad?.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Siéntate, voy a la cocina- soltó a la perrita que la siguió.

Lana se sentó en un bonito sofá de tipo clásico estampado.

En el sofá, entre vasos de cristal y frutos secos.

-Tu casa es preciosa, en serio- dijo observando los detalles de las paredes.

-Gracias, acudí a una buena interiorista, mi hermana.

-Pues tiene estilo.

Lana tomó un sorbo a su Nestea. Su gesto se tornó algo serio, y supo que había llegado el momento.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a contar por fin por qué te enfadaste conmigo?

Jennifer dejó su vaso de té sobre una mesita.

-Para empezar, quiero que sepas que yo no estaba enfadada contigo, y segundo tampoco fue lo de la foto.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿fue algo que sucedió durante el rodaje de aquella noche con Colin?, venías enfadada, aunque siento que ha pasado algo más.

-Y pasó algo más …

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas?, hay confianza.

-No se trata de confianza, se trata de autoestima- Jennifer apuró su vaso y lo volvió a rellenar. Ava se subió encima de ella, que estaba sentada sobre una de sus piernas, la otra caía fuera del sofá.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Aquella noche fue horrible, no daba una, me adelantaba en los gestos, me equivocaba de palabra, me saltaba frases, me trababa en los diálogos…

-Bueno, días así los hemos tenido todos.

-No fue el azar, ¿recuerdas haber visto a un chico rubio que es nuevo en el equipo de sonido?. Vino a la cena.

-Ah, uno con pequitas que no se quitaba las gafas de sol ni para ir al baño.

Jennifer rió.

-Ése, ése mismo- sonriendo agachó el rostro y se puso seria de nuevo.

-Es el sustituto de Norman, el señor que está de baja por aquel percance del puente, ¿recuerdas?.

-Sí, recuerdo. Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con ese chico? ¿por qué das tantas vueltas?- apremió Lana intrigada.

-Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero, él fue un compañero de clase durante la época del instituto.

-Ah ¿sí?, qué bien, ¿no?.

Jennifer negó rotundamente con su mirada.

-Para nada, en el instituto no fui muy popular que digamos, era bastante callada, iba mucho a mi bola escuchando mi radiocasette, era mala estudiante, siempre suspendía aunque intentaba estudiar, cuando me sacaban a resolver algún ejercicio en la pizarra me ponía nerviosa y me salía mal, la gente de clase era cruel...

Lana sacó su propia conclusión -¿Me estás dejando entender que éste tal Norman te hacía bulling en el instituto?

-No bulling exactamente, pero colaboraba en hacerme sentir mal.

-Pues es un idiota.

Jennifer sonrió con pena.

-Lo que pasó esa noche es simple, yo lo llevaba todo bien preparado, pero cuando llegamos a la localización y lo vi allí entre el equipo técnico fue despertar a mi yo del instituto; él me vio y se acercó a mí con esos andares de popular pero fingiendo ser amable, me dio un abrazo bastante falso y me dijo que se alegraba de ver que había conseguido ser actriz.

-Lo mismo se alegraba de verdad.

-No fue así, cuando fuimos a grabar comencé a equivocarme una tras otra, él me escuchaba a través de los cascos de audio, yo me trababa, me tropezaba con todo lo que pillaba, no daba una, me sentía una total inútil.

-¡Pero no lo eres! ¡para nada!- Ava ladró en acto reflejo ante la subida de voz de Lana.

-Perdón- dijo más pausada.

-Después de mi desastre de grabación, mi querido ex compañero hizo un comentario en voz baja a Frank que se me quedó grabado "no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual que en el instituto, por cierto ¿sabías que repitió tercero?", así sin más. Y se rieron, los dos se rieron de mí.

-¿Frank también?.

-Frank también …- dijo apenada.

Lana puso su mano sobre el brazo de su amiga, Jennifer negó, miró hacia otro lado y se mordió la uña del dedo índice de su mano.

-Pensé en dejar la serie Lana y dedicarme a otra cosa – dijo en voz muy baja negando levemente con la cabeza, queriendo sacar ese comentario de su mente.

-¿Cómo?, ah no amiga, no iba a dejar que lo hicieras, si eres el alma del show, eres una grandiosa actriz, todos lo sabemos, yo misma lo he comprobado compartiendo cientos de escenas contigo- Lana se mostraba indignada.

-Escúchame- le cogió de la barbilla forzando a que la mirase –Olvídalo, no merece la pena darle importancia a ese tipo de personas, ganarás con la ignorancia hacia él, la mejor venganza a veces es hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, te lo dice una experta en venganzas- Lana le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

Jennifer sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza –tienes razón, siempre la tienes, no sé como lo haces.

-Te manipulo mentalmente- dijo divertida.

-Pues podrías hacerlo físicamente también- dejó caer la rubia recobrando su sentido del humor.

Lana frunció el ceño –muy graciosa, despeinándote por ejemplo- y a continuación le revolvió la melena a su amiga.

-¡Qué mala!- dijo entre risas.

Lana miró su reloj -debo de irme- se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus propias rodillas.

-¿Ya?.

-Sí, estoy algo cansada y tengo ganas de ver a mi familia. Nos veremos en cinco días- le sonrió mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

-Ten cuidado.

-Claro- se lo terminó de abrochar.

La acompañó a la puerta de entrada al jardín. El coche estaba aparcado justo enfrente.

-¡Y gracias por traerme!- le dijo estando ella en el coche, Lana bajó la ventanilla.

Ava salió corriendo -¡Ey chica!- Jennifer la agarró a tiempo de intentar cruzar.

-Es un peligro.

-Más lo eres tú- dijo arrancando el coche.

Jennifer hizo un gesto de enfado, ése que tanto le gustaba ver a Lana.

-Mándame un mensaje cuando hayas llegado.

-Vale, ¡hasta luego!.

Y allí se quedaron Jennifer y Ava saludando de lejos el coche de su amiga. Ella sentía una pena interior, una distancia, un vacío. Podría haberse quedado, pensó.

**Continuará**

Bueno bueno, en cinco días es la Comic Con, pero … ¿todo saldrá cómo estaba esperado?.


	8. Capítulo 8

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 8

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

Nota: Para ir adelantando he pensando que mejor vaya subiendo lo que tengo que aunque sea el capítulo algo más corto tardaría menos en actualizar, ¿vale? ^^

* * *

><p>Jennifer sacó las cosas de sus cajas dejándolas amontonadas sobre su cama. Con toda la tranquilidad de un cansancio físico y emocional se fue a dar un baño, observó lo que no veían sus ojos desde hacía tres meses, una bañera. Sin más dilación la rellenó con agua templada y algunas sales.<p>

El baño fue placentero, casi peligroso, pues por un momento se quedó dormida entre el vapor y en esa ensoñación se le vino la risa de Lana a la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos, confusa, y tras ubicarse vio su móvil reposar sobre un pequeño taburete de madera que estaba junto a la ducha, en seguida se acordó de lo que le dijo a Lana, "avísame cuando llegues", agarró el smartphone con cuidado de no caerlo al agua y observó la hora, ¿habrá llegado ya?, se dijo percatándose de que habían pasado casi dos horas.

Vio dos llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes de whatsapp nuevos. Se reprimió olvidar quitarle el silencio que le había puesto la noche anterior.

Quiso secarse el cuerpo pero antes tenía que comprobar las llamadas, no tenía paciencia, una era de su hermana y otra era de Ginnifer, nada de Lana.

Se secó y se vistió apresuradamente confiando en ver un mensaje de su amiga, pero en lugar a eso todos los mensajes eran del reparto de la serie, cosa que le extrañó.

"¿Te has enterado de lo de Lana?", fue el primer mensaje que leyó, era de Emilie y solo decía eso.

"¿Qué ha pasado? No me asustes (emoji cara de espanto)"

Antes de que pudiese darle al botón de "enviar" le entró una llamada, Josh Dallas.

-¿Jennifer?

-Josh, dime que sabes qué es lo que le ha pasado a Lana, Emilie me ha escrito, y no sé nada y estoy de los nervios- La joven se tuvo que sentar en su cama, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-Shhh, no te preocupes Jennifer.

-¿Pero qué le ha pasado?

-Se salió de la carretera.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse -¿Ella está bien, está…?

Josh suavizó su tono y de forma tranquilizadora contestó –está bien, he hablado con ella hace un rato, solo son unas contusiones sin importancia y un par de cortes por los cristales de la luna.

-Dios que susto, que susto- se dijo pero más para sí misma que para Josh, por un momento pensó que no la volvería a ver, quería concienciarse que no sería así mientras caminaba de un lado para otra por su habitación.

-Gracias por avisar Josh, voy a llamarla ahora mismo.

No atinaba, serían los nervios, la preocupación, el cambio de estado del relax del baño a la ansiedad de la noticia, que no daba con el táctil del móvil.

Cogió una botellita de agua y se bebió la mitad de un golpe, se asomó a la ventana y recordando cuando ella se marchó en su coche se apoyó en el alféizar.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres …

-¿Sí?- su voz grabe asomó a través del altavoz.

-Lana, acabo de enterarme de lo de tu percance con el coche y casi me muero cuando me dijeron que tuviste un accidente.

La escuchó sonreír, porque aunque la sonrisa es silenciosa a veces tiene un tono peculiar -Fue solo un susto, se me cruzó un galgo y como acto reflejo traté de esquivarle y me salí de la carretera, menos mal que lo que había un arcén bastante ancho y no el embalse que estaba más adelante, si no hubiese bebido mucha agua- esbozó una corta risa, la morena trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto, a pensar de que estaba sobre una cama de hospital. Era solo rutina, no estaba herida de gravedad pero insistieron en hacerle unas pruebas médicas para descartar problemas en los órganos internos, pura rutina, pero quiso ahorrarle detalles a su ya nerviosa amiga.

- dios, todo ha sido por mi culpa, de no haber insistido en Vancouver con irme a casa pronto no me habrías tenía que ...

-Ey, de culpa tuya nada- le interrumpió reprimiéndole -ni tuya, ni mía, ni si quiera de aquel perrito, que estaba el pobre animal más asustado que yo, y por cierto, salió ileso. La verdad es que la culpa fue mía por estar cansada y no querer parar un momento a descansar, pero ehh, aquí estoy, dando guerra como siempre- la vio sonreír en su mente y deseó abrazarla contra su pecho.

-Me alegro mucho, de veras. Si necesitas cualquier cosa a la hora que sea no tienes más que avisarme, ¿vale?- parecía suplicante.

-Gracias Jenn, de verdad.

-Estamos en contacto.

-Estamos en contacto- repitió la morena.

Al colgar le entregó el móvil a su madre que llevaba no más de diez minutos en la habitación, en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido voló hacia el hospital.

-Como te quiere la gente, ¿eh?

-Sí…- dijo sonriendo mientras agachaba la cabeza –la verdad es que soy muy afortunada de tener a mi alrededor tan buena gente.

-Y ellos de tenerte a ti- la madre le cogió la mano y se sentó en la cama.

-Hija, te mereces ser feliz, y creo que éste es el camino que te llevará a ese lugar- misteriosamente desvió su mirada hacia el móvil de Lana, que estaba apoyado sobre una mesita con ruedas.

Lana frunció el ceño a pesar de que sabía a que se refería. No hicieron falta más palabras.

A la mañana siguiente Jennifer subió una foto a su twitter, la imagen reflejaba un cielo nublado y unas cigüeñas surcándolo, el tweet recitaba "Cuando la tristeza ensombrezca tu mirada, fíjate en la sonrisa de alguien que te quiere y esa sombra desaparecerá".

Lana contestó al tweet tan unos minutos más tarde "Hasta en los días más grises se puede observar la belleza del cielo, bonita foto jenmorrisonlive"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica rubia, ese día se había levantado algo melancólica, en parte por el susto del día anterior, en parte por el cansancio, en parte por la confesión de sus inseguridades a Lana, en parte por la ausencia de la rutina de los rodajes, tener tiempo libre es lo peor para alguien que le da vueltas a su vida, era un poco por todo.

"Necesito desahogarme y creo que eres la más apropiada"

"Buenos días compi, claro, cuéntame mi niña, ¿qué te sucede?", respondió Ginnifer mientras se acariciaba su prominente barriga, en la cocina Josh preparaba unos crepes.

"Tengo dudas"

"¿Dudas sobre qué? (emoji ojos saltones)", la morena se sentó en el sofá.

"Sobre mi vida"

"Sé más específica cariño, nos hemos levantado hace media hora y aun no hemos desayunado, digamos que aun estoy un poco dormida, jeje"

"Oh, lo siento, si lo prefieres hablamos luego…"

"No es necesario, sólo sé más precisa, ¿te ha pasado algo?"

"Sí y no, es decir, lo de ayer me dejó tocada"

"¿Te refieres a lo que le pasó a Lana?"

"Sí … sentí que casi la perdía y me vino una angustia…" Jennifer se agobió de nuevo al rememorarlo, estaba sentada sobre su sofá, aun en pijama, se había asomado al balcón y había visto el día del mismo color que su humor, gris, apagado. Era uno de esos días en los que se emocionaría hasta por ver a una mariposa.

"Todos nos preocupamos mucho, nos temimos lo peor"

"Ginnifer, no sé si esto que siento es real"

"¿Y qué es lo que sientes?", su amiga sabía por dónde iba, solo quería que fuese ella misma la que se diese cuenta.

-Cielo, ¿chocolate negro o chocolate blanco?- Josh se asomó por la barra americana.

La morenita echó la cabeza hacia atrás pensativa -Chocolate blanco-

"Lo que siento es que la quiero, no sé desde cuándo, o cuándo dejó de ser simple aprecio o cariño por una compañera, pero ya no la veo con los mismos ojos"

"Oh, ¡si en el fondo eres una romántica empedernida! (emoji cara ruborizada)"

-Aquí tienes preciosa- Josh trajo una bandeja con dos crepes con chocolate y dos tazas humeantes. Ginnifer le hizo un gesto de espera a su marido sin despegar la vista del móvil.

-¿Con quién hablas tanto?

-Es Jennifer

"Cuando me enteré de lo del accidente de coche me puse a llorar como una niña chica (emoji cara lagrima)"

"Pero ella está bien, y tú lo estás también, así que …"

"Lo sé, cuando sea el momento adecuado"

-Se va a enfriar...- dijo el joven con un tono infantil.

"Hablamos luego Jen, voy a desayunar con mi marido (emoji guiño)", dejó el móvil sobre la mesita y besó al padre de su futuro bebé.

-¿Qué le pasa a Jennifer ahora?

-Está tocada por todo el tema del accidente, y bueno… cosas de chicas.

-Sí, ya … - Josh afirmó, intuyendo a qué se refería.

-Creo que sé lo mismo que tú… - cogió la taza de chocolate y brindó con ella.

-Que viva el amor.

Mientras tanto, Lana estaba ya en casa, le habían dado de alta, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tumbada en su cama y con Lola, su perra, apoyada sobre sus piernas notó vibrar su móvil.

"Cariño, ¿cómo estás?"- preguntó Emilie, era la segunda vez que hablaba con ella desde el percance en la carretera.

"Estoy bien, me estoy echando la crema que me aconsejaste para evitar cicatrices (emoji cara sonriente)"

"¡Me alegra que te sirviera!"

"¿Y tú estás bien?", Lana comenzó a acariciar a Lola.

"Perfecta (emoji sonriente), estaba hasta hace un momento hablando con mi estilista, está empeñado en que me ponga un vestido largo naranja para la Comic con, y no me gusta nada, estuvimos peleándonos pero sin tirarnos nada a la cabeza, aun, jaja."

"(emoji sonriente) A veces me pregunto si los modelos que eligen para nosotras los hacen a posta para que quedemos en ridículo o qué… "

"(emoji cara de susto) ¡Yo también me lo pregunto¡, con lo cómoda que voy en vaqueros. Oye, ¿se arregló todo con Jennifer?"

"Sí, por suerte, todo está bien, salvo una cosa …"

"No sé por qué siento que me vas a preguntar algo trascendental, jaja, como si no te conociera (emoji guiño)"

"¿Estar ilusionado con alguien, hasta qué nivel es?"

"Sinceramente Lana, yo cuando hablo de ilusionarme utilizo el término enamorarme…"

"¿Crees que ella lo está?"

"Creo que lo que os pasa a ustedes es que estáis ciegas"

"¿Y piensas que podemos tener futuro, o que solo busca experimentar? Es algo que me da vueltas …"

"Creo que esto deberías de hablarlo con ella cariño, y aquí lo dejo (emoji guiño), tengo que ducharme, pero ya me contarás (emoji beso)"

Y ahí quedó la conversación, en el fondo sabía la respuesta a sus propias preguntas, quizás solo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, quizás hasta no tenía dudas, quizás solo era miedo.

Al día siguiente

-Voy a ir a verla

-Hoy no Jennifer- dijo Miranda leyendo su agenda con un bolígrafo en la mano –antes de comer tienes la audición para la película de la que hablamos ayer, hoy almorzamos con tu estilista, que aparte, cumpleaños hoy, y por la tarde tienes la entrevista con la revista Divinity, te harán un par de fotos para coronarla.

Jennifer resopló.

-Sé que quieres verla pero en tres días es la Comic Con y tenemos trabajo que hacer- le mostró su agenda repleta de citas confirmadas.

La rubia misteriosamente no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, agachó la cabeza sin más.

-Vamos, te invito a desayunar- la animó la chica del pelo rizado.

Cafetería 09:30

-Un café con leche para mí y para ella un té verde.

-No, hoy no- miró a Miranda, -póngame un café cargado- el camarero se marchó –hoy no dormí bien.

-Imagino … oye- cambió a su tono más alegre –he visto la de fotos que os habéis hecho Lana y tú últimamente ¿eh?- quiso ser divertida pero Jennifer estaba pensativa.

-¿Crees que hacemos buena pareja?

Miranda sonrió.

-La mejor que haya conocido

A su amiga le brillaron los ojos -¿lo dices por decir o por…

-Porque hacéis buena pareja, simplemente- el camarero les trajo el café.

-Tenemos dulces caseros por si os apetece- el hombre canoso se mostró amable.

-Vale, póngame uno- miró a la rubia –dos.

-No me refiero sólo físicamente, que sí, el tópico rubia-morena es un hecho; ella es muy delicada, muy femenina, y tú eres muy natural, muy ... no te enfades, campestre.

-¿Campestre?- al contrario de lo que Miranda esperaba eso le hizo sonreír.

-¡Sí!, pero es que vuestras personalidades encajan de alguna manera, podéis conseguirlo.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?- la chica tomó un sorbo de su café.

-Por alegrarme el día- por primera vez la rubia sonrió abiertamente.

Esa misma noche…

"Buenas noches (emoji estrella)"

"Buenas noches guapa", Lana le dio un bocado a un huevo Kinder de Frozen, aunque pareciese mentira, la mayor adición de ella era tomar algo de chocolate antes de irse a la cama, por eso siempre guardaba una tableta de chocolate en el armario de su habitación cuando estaba de rodaje.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial, me has pillado que parezco una chica, con la boca llena de chocolate"

"Jaja, ¿y eso?"

"Un vicio secreto..." Lana se chupaba los dedos los restos de chocolate.

"Más tengo yo (emoji gafas de sol)"

"Suéltalo"

"De Frozen era el huevo Kinder, ¿no?"

Ambas rieron.

"Pues me chifla mojar las patatas fritas, las de paquete, en salsa barbacoa"

"Pero eso es muy antiguo, no cuenta (emoji cara demonio)"

"Mmmmm, ¿sabes qué?, te los diré en persona"

"¿Tengo que esperar tres días para saberlo?"

"Eso parece (emoji cara sonriente con brillo en el diente) oh yeah"

"Te veo muy contenta, eso me gusta"

"Voy pasando páginas en mi libro… ¿interior?"

"Jajaja, muy profunda. Uhmm ya me acabé el huevo Kinder, uhmm chocolate, que rico"

"No me vas a dar envidia amiga, tengo en mi cocina una fuente de chocolate, tú verás"

"(emoji cara demonio)"

"Tengo que irme a la cama"

"Ok, yo ya estoy en ella, jaja"

"¿En mi cama?"

"Más quisieras"

"(emoji cara carcajada doble) Que descanses"

"Lo mismo te digo, y en tres días nos vemos y me los tendrás que contar"

"(emoji signo de OK) XOXO"

"XOXO…"

* * *

><p>Continuará! Lo dicho, éste iba a ser más corto para subirlo antes, en el próximo es el día de la Comic con … lalala. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!<p> 


	9. Capítulo 9

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 9

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

Nota: ¡Hola! para ir adelantando he subido ya capítulo, que aunque sea un capítulo no muy largo al menos actualizo ^^ ¡el próximo será el último!

Viernes -Día de la Comic Con

The animal, the animal, trap trap trap, til the cage is full …

-¿Quién es?- se dijo a sí misma una adormilada Lana Parrilla cogiendo a ciegas su smartphone, su pelo estaba revuelto, y estaba medio tapada por una colcha nórdica -¿Pero qué hora es?- observó la pantall del móvil y aceptó la llamada apresuradamente –Emilie, ¡no me ha sonado el despertador, perdón, perdón, perdón!.

Lana había quedado en recoger su coche en el taller a primera hora de la mañana y pasar a por Emilie de Ravin para ir juntas a la Comic.

-No te preocupes- se oyó decir en manos libres mientras Lana dejaba abierto el grifo de la ducha y colocaba un vestido sobre su cama –ya he hablado con Robert y me va a recoger él.

-Lo siento de veras, es que no he escuchado la alarma.

-No pasa nada, la semana pasada me pasó a mí, hoy a ti, aun tienes tiempo, pero no te relajes ¿eh?. –dijo a modo de réplica maternal.

-¿Vais maquilladas?, no sé si Evan viene hoy.

-Vente ya maquillada y peinada, algo sencillo, que si no queda bien tenemos a nuestra increíble todo terreno Gillian.

-Además, no te preocupes por el tiempo, creo que al coche en el que iba a venir Nathan Fillion se le ha pinchado una rueda y su Panel se va a retrasar veinte minutos, tendrás un tiempo extra.

-Vale, vale, ¡gracias!, voy a pedirle a mi hermana, que me peine y me acerque ¡y ya iré a por el coche cuando pueda!- su voz sonaba lejos, pues estaba preparando los utensilios para peinarse.

35 minutos más tarde

-Gracias, gracias por venir hermanita, voy apurada de tiempo.

-Hola Lein- su hermana la abrazó rápidamente.

-Pasa pasa- le dijo Lana aun con la toalla alrededor de cuerpo –tengo la plancha del pelo enchufada y me he echado la base de maquillaje.

La hermana le seguía los pasos hacia su cuarto –bueno, manos a la obra- dijo observando el desastre de habitación que había dejado su hermana con las prisas.

Al mismo tiempo, en casa de Jennifer

-Vamos, Jennifer, ¿qué te queda?- apresuró a decir su agente y amiga Miranda.

-¡Ya voy!

La rubia bajó corriendo las escaleras, llevaba un pantalón negro arreglado de corte, alto, le llegaba por encima de la cintura y una camiseta color salmón muy de los años cincuenta, un par de tirantes con lentejuelas pequeñas le daba un toque moderno, su pelo estaba suelto con una gran ondulación y su flequillo le tapaba casi todo el ojo izquierdo dándole un aire muy misterioso.

-Estás fantástica- la observó -espera, te falta un toque rojo.

La mujer sacó un pintalabios rojo pasión de su pequeño bolso tratando de que no se le cayese su carpeta –a ver…- pintó de rojo sobre el discreto pintalabios que llevaba la rubia.

Se separó para observar el cambio.

–Así mejor- le sonrió y miró el reloj –tenemos que irnos ya.

En el coche …

-Miranda, ¿has hablado con los organizadores?

-Sí, y sigue todo en pie, con un retraso de media hora por el evento anterior, así que dará tiempo a un par de pequeñas entrevistas a los periodistas en la alfombra.

-Bien- dijo pensativa.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estás muy seria.

-Solo estoy un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por esto?, ya habéis pasado por lo mismo otros años, sabes la tónica, será divertido.

-No es por el evento en sí- Jennifer jugaba con sus manos.

Miranda la observó levemente, pues iba al volante.

-Ah, entiendo, ¿es por tu amor?.

-Deja de decir eso- dijo algo molesta.

-Es por tu amor- confirmó.

-No la he visto desde lo que le pasó, y solo hemos podido hablar un par de veces, siento que no lo he dado todo de mí.

Miranda se rió –estás tonta, como te gusta comerte la cabeza hija mía, has tenido una agenda que ni Madonna en plena gira.

En el coche de la hermana de Lana …

-Parece mentira lo rápido que me has peinado y maquillado, deberías dedicarte a esto hermanita.

-Es algo que siempre me gustó, ¿recuerdas cuando te maquillaba con las pinturas de mamá a escondidas y luego lo dejábamos todo manchado?

Ambas se rieron recordándolo –sí, parecía una drag queen, jajaja.

-Si te animas- continuó Lana -quizás algún día podríamos trabajar juntas- la hermana la miró.

-En Once Upon a Time, Evan no va a estar mucho más tiempo porque le ha salido un trabajo en Alemania, que es su país natal, así que …

-Hablando de la serie- la conductora cambió la temática –¿que hay de tus compañeros?- dijo con un tono y parsimonia del cual se notaba que algo sabía.

-¿Qué te ha contado mamá?

-Sospechas- la hermana sonrió, sus ojos brillaban.

-Aham …, ¡que panda de cotillas estáis echas!- le dio un cosqui suave en la cabeza.

-Jajajaja, sabes que mamá es muy discreta y no cuenta las cosas, pero conmigo no tiene ese poder.

-Tu persuasión, otra arma que arrastras desde pequeña.

-No cambies de conversación señora de Morrison.

Lana se sorprendió al escuchar eso y su gesto fue de incredulidad –ay, cariño, y la hermana pequeña soy yo …

-¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente mamá?

La hermana no despegaba la mirada de la carretera, salió de la autopista y se metió en una rotonda.

-Que te notó distinta.

-Cuando … - instó a que continuara.

-Cuando hablaste con tu co-protagonista por teléfono desde el hospital, me dijo que cambiaste totalmente el semblante, que te brillaban los ojos, que sonreías como una quinceañera, … ¿desde cuándo estás loquita por ella?.

Hubo un silencio, más bien de reflexión, Lana miraba los coches pasar –No lo sé …

El edificio donde se iba a desarrollar la Comic Con era una gran nave coronada con un escenario alto donde se posaba una gigantesca mesa a lo ancho de la misma. A las afueras del local numerosos fans esperaban ansiosos en lo que sería la entrada, una alfombra roja con un panel con distintas marcas publicitarias detrás guiaba hacia el interior. Un alto número de periodistas enzarpados como en una guerra audiovisual por captar la mejor imagen hacían de escudo a los actores.

Stana Katic, Nathan Fillion y todo el equipo de Castle acababa de marcharse tras su Panel.

Los primeros actores de ONCE en llegar fueron sendos productores de la serie, Adam y Eddy, Eddy y Adam, parecía como si fuese el título de una película de televisión. Saludos pertinentes, varias fotos sonriendo y unas preguntas de la prensa.

De este modo fueron llegando a continuación Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, Josh Dallas que aparecía de la mano de Ginnifer Goodwin, Colin O'Donoghue y Jared Gilmore.

Jennifer Morrison salió del Mercedes Benz azul oscuro de Miranda, con su elegancia de diva, cual actriz con experiencia que era, hizo activar cientos de flashes.

Los encargados de la seguridad del evento guiaban a la joven hacia el panel donde se hizo varias fotografías y saludó a los fans que asomaban entre los periodistas.

-¿Qué se puede esperar de esta nueva temporada?

-Pues... más acción, nuevos personajes, momentos muy divertidos, y alguna que otra sorpresa por parte de alguno que ya no está.

Era lo único que les tenían permitido contar a los actores.

Jennifer saludó sonriente y entró en el edificio, allí vio entre el backstage a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, se saludaron y alabaron sus vestuarios, Evan se encontraba retocando el peinado de Emilie –estas ondulaciones extrañas no me gustan nada- dijo estresado el joven estilista –Al parecer sí que ha venido- dijo Emilie bromeando.

La rubia sacó el móvil de su bolso -Faltan diez minutos, ¿estamos todos?- su pregunta más bien quería decir ¿dónde está Lana?.

-Creo que sí, bueno falta Lana, me llamó esta mañana, no le había sonado el despertador, o no se enteró, y venía con retraso, pero eso fue hace ya media hora, debe de estar al llegar- dijo Emilie recibiendo algún tirón de pelo por parte del perfeccionista Evan.

Adam apareció por detrás de Jennifer y le puso una mano en el hombro, su mirada era extraña –Entramos en cinco minutos chicos.

Jennifer se moría por hablar con Lana antes de salir al Panel, de saludarla, se darle la bienvenida, de tener un contacto antes del salir hacia donde les esperaban 30 minutos de preguntas y respuestas. Su mirada estaba absorta en la entrada a la nave, la puerta permanecía cerrada.

-Vamos chicos, poneros en este orden que os van a ir llamando- Adam les mostró una hoja.

Una mujer de color llamada Debra era la encargada de presentar el evento –Hola chicos- los saludó de pasada –Dos minutos y salgo a presentar el evento- la mujer bebía de una botellita de agua.

3, 2, 1 …

Debra salió al escenario:

-¡Hola a todos!

La gente vitoreaba y aplaudía agitada –¡Bienvenidos a la cuarta Comic Con de "Once Upon a Time"! ¿Queréis ver al equipo, hablar con ellos?

-¡Siii!- la gente contestaba al unísono.

La mujer, que estaba frente a un atril en forma de cajón de manera cogió un folio -¡Pues dad la bienvenida a los productores y guionistas, sin los cuales no existiría la serie, Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis!

Los productores entraron saludando al público y buscaron el cartel donde venía sus nombres para sentarse, justo en el centro.

A continuación la presentadora nombró a Ginnifer Goodwin quien hace de Snow White. La gente aplaudía mientras ésta tomaba asiento. Josh Dallas siguió sus mismos pasos pero con su móvil grabando hacia el público.

Los presentes se agitaron cuando nombraron a Jennifer Morrison y su personaje Emma Swan. Muchos de los que allí estaban llevaban una camiseta con un cisne con una corona estampado.

Jennifer saludó a todos y tomó asiento, sabía que tras ella iba a salir Jared, pero en la lista ponía Lana Parrilla después de él y aun no había llegado. Su hijo ficticio salió del lateral derecho, con el pelo bien arreglado y engominado y una camisa de cuadros, saludó algo tímido, se sentó junto a la rubia que lo aplaudía, ésta le puso la mano en la pierna en gesto de apoyo, y se quedó observando expectante la puerta.

-Y a continuación la malvada alcaldesa, también conocida como Evil queen ¡Lana Parrilla!

Dos segundos de agitación y cero movimientos, y de repente, apareció Lana, entró casi corriendo y se detuvo justo en la entrada para saludar a los fans con energía y felicidad, mientras recuperaba el aliento y con gesto de perdón hacia Adam y Eddy se acercó a la mesa comprobando para su desgracia que se sentaba al otro lado de los productores, lejos de Jennifer, aun así echó una vista general a sus compañeros saludándoles con la mano.

La rubia no pudo evitar aplaudirla y sonreírle, sabía que ya no la estaba mirando, que no se había fijado en ella, que venía con prisas y estaría agotada, sabía que no la miraba pero le sonreía como si así fuera, Lana llevaba un vestido negro ajustado de tirantas y con estampado floral, el pelo recogido y dos mechones sobre su rostro, el colorete pronunciado y una mirada de niña que despertó la ternura de la rubia.

Emilie fue la siguiente en entrar y sentase a la izquierda de Lana, Robert saludó tímidamente a todos y se sentó al lado de su querida Bella. El último en incorporarse fue Colin. La presentadora comenzó a introducir el Panel.

Lana miró hacia su derecha pero solo vio a Adam, a Eddy y en parte a Jared, le dio coraje haber llegado tarde, de no haber sido así podría haber saludado a sus compañeros, y seguro que tendría mejor el peinado.

Pasaron dos minutos y disimuladamente reclinó su silla hacia atrás e intentó llamar a Jennifer en voz baja, sin resultados, solo veía su espalda. Debra seguía introduciendo la temporada y hablando un poco de la serie, Jared se percató de lo que quería hacer su madre adoptiva y avisó a la rubia para que se asomase por atrás.

Extrañada, Jennifer reclinó también su silla, al no ver bien la arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás.

-¡Eh!- dijo en susurros Lana, Jennifer sonrió ampliamente. Ambas se saludaron con la mano, Jennifer le hizo dos señas a su amiga, una fue con su dedo índice señalándola y otra un signo de OK con los dedos a modo de pregunta, a lo que Lana respondió alzando el pulgar y le lanzó un beso.

-¿Qué está pasando por ahí detrás?

La voz de Debra se alzó, ambas recobraron su postura en las sillas casi a la vez y con disimulo. La gente se había percatado de ello y se rió, algunos silbaron.

A continuación hubo una ronda de preguntas a los productores sobre la incorporación de personajes, la posible baja de otros, y cuestiones técnicas. Tras ello hubo cuestiones de rutina a los actores principales, sin detallar nada importante ni novedoso, y llegó el momento diez minutos más tarde en que la presentadora anunció.  
>-Y ahora es el momento en el que vuestros seguidores tienen la oportunidad de preguntar lo que quieran.<p>

La gente comenzó a alzar la mano y a dar saltos para ser los elegidos.

La primera pregunta fue hacia Robert, referente a su relación con Bella. Después vino una hacia Josh, otra a Jared donde hablaban de su madurez. Un chico le preguntó a Colin si estaba soltero, todos se rieron –no, en serio, eres mi tipo de chico- dijo el adolescente. Todos bromearon.

Una chica joven muy guapa con el pelo moreno y gesto tímido aceptó el micrófono.

-Hola Jennifer- su voz era dulce como la de una niña, la cara de la rubia era total atención -¿alguna has tenido sueños eróticos con tus compañeros de trabajo?

Eso la pilló por sorpresa, Lana le tapó inmediatamente los oídos a Jared, éste se asustó y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-No pienso decirlo, jajaja- contestó entre sorprendida y divertida mientras dirigía su mirada a Lana, ésta le correspondió la mirada desde su sitio.

-Bueno, bueno, cuidad las preguntas que hay menores presentes- dijo Debra de forma cómica mirando a un cortado Jared.

Las preguntas continuaron y faltaban tan solo siete minutos para que finalizara el acto.

Adam y Eddy se pusieron serios, -Bueno, señores Horowitz y Kitsis, me comentasteis entre bastidores que tenéis algo importante que decir- Debra colocó sus folios bien cuadrados y los dejó sobre el atril.

La gente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, inclusive los actores, que se miraban los unos a los otros.

-Ehm, sí- dijo Horowitz –en una de las últimas reuniones que tuvimos…

–Fue una cena- le interrumpió Kitsis.

La gente se rió –Sí, efectivamente, fue en una cena. Les comenté a nuestros chicos que tenía dos noticias que darles.

El elenco sonrió –No dije que fueran buenas- contestó Adam en plan sargento, después de un silencio se relajó, sonrió y se destensó el ambiente. El humor de Adam era así.

-Como juegas con nuestros sentimientos- dijo Emilie.

Adam carraspeó, ciertamente estaba algo nervioso y miraba constantemente un folio que tenía sobre la mesa –Pues, la primera de las noticias os afecta a todos, y es que hemos tenido una serie de reuniones secretas con la HBO, que como sabéis ha firmado varios contratos con ABC para unir nuestras fuerzas y tal …

Adam miró su entorno –pues bien, hemos cerrado un trato con HBO y vamos a hacer un capítulo doble crossover con Games of thrones, que si todo sale bien se estrenará en cines.

Los actores se quedaron con la boca abierta, se miraron sorprendidos, miraron al público que chillaba y daba saltos. Adam y Eddy lo tenían todo muy bien medido, y habían contactado con los agentes de los chicos para saber sus agendas y disponibilidades.

-La historia es que será una especie de spin off, no seguiremos la trama de nuestra serie ni de la otra, sino que nos incorporaremos en su ambiente para crear una nueva historia donde interactuareis con los personajes de Games of thrones, va a estar muy bien.

Los actores hicieron comentaron entre ellos, se creó un ambiente discernido -¿Puedo ser el novio de Kaaleshi?- preguntó Josh Dallas. Ginnifer le golpeó en el hombro fingiendo celos.

-Maléfica podría ser uno de sus dragones- ideó Jared riendo, Lana le acarició el pelo.

La morena los observaba a todos felices, parecía pensativa, Jennifer tampoco había dicho nada al respecto, aunque se la veía feliz, eso le tranquilizaba.

Una nueva aventura les acechaba y Jennifer solo podía pensar en que serían unos meses más trabajando junto a Lana, ensayando con ella, viéndola por pasillos y entre bastidores, echaba de menos sus guerras de emojis.

Continuará!

No es por ser mala, sino por falta de tiempo chic s! hasta el próximo y último capítulo! que quiero que sea más especial y más largo!

Aun quedan más sorpresas, y el día no ha terminado, ¿será hoy EL DÍA?.


	10. Capítulo 10

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 10

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

Nota: Chicas, me voy de viaje mañana y no he podido hacer más! En unos días vuelvo y lo continúo! Perdonad que sea corto pero estoy en mil cosas! (emoji guiño)

* * *

><p>Cuando la gente se calmó Adam carraspeó de forma cómica –aun no he acabado.<p>

Todos se movían agitados en sus sillas. Lana echó hacia delante la cabeza para mirar a Jennifer, ésta se estaba mordiendo las uñas, la miró y se encogió de hombros. Ambas estaban nerviosas, Lana pensaba que iba a ser su momento, el momento de ambas, tenía la esperanza de que esa noticia fuese en relación a ellas, a sus personajes mejor dicho.

-La segunda noticia y no por ello menos importante es, y os afecta también a todos …

Lana dejó de sonreír, agarró su botella de agua como gesto de nerviosismo, su mirada se perdió en los jerseys del cisne con corona que llevaban las chicas que estaban en primera fila, ese "a todos…" no sonaba muy a lo que esperaba.

-En la próxima temporada, contaremos con una participación especial, una actriz consagrada que lleva desde joven actuando, una actriz ganadora de tres Oscars, en la próxima temporada Once upon a time contará con…- pausa- ¡Meryl Streep**!**- el equipo de OUAT se quedó con la boca abierta, Ginnifer acarició la espalda a Josh agitadamente, Emilie brincaba sobre su silla -¡Me encanta Meryl!- el público se mostraba feliz, hasta Jared, para lo joven que era, se mostraba alegre.

-Y además, ese momento será en una localización muy chula que no podemos desvelar.

Sus compañeros sonreían felices, todos menos Lana, tuvo que ocultar su gesto de decepción tras sus manos, sobre sus codos apoyados en la mesa, pensaba que todo lo que había montado con su amiga rubia iba a funcionar –Es una buena noticia Adam, es una gran actriz, gracias por traerla- le dijo pausadamente a su jefe intentando no molestar a Jared que estaba en medio, aunque no pudo evitar ocultar en su mirada su sentimiento principal, no estaba triste, le encantaba Meryl, le encantaba su trabajo, pero se había hecho ilusiones, unas ilusiones que solo llevaban a una enorme decepción. ¿Jennifer estará como yo?, se preguntó, y se inclinó hacia delante para verla. Sonreía, pero solo eso, una sonrisa fija, su mirada se posaba sobre sus propias manos. Parecía incluso que temiera mirar a Lana.

Los fans de la primera fila fueron los únicos que no saltaron, aplaudieron sí, pero no saltaron, porque ellos también esperaban la noticia, habían habido rumores tras las tantas fotos en Twitter, tras las fotos de los fans en el set, el momento abrazo, el cogerse de la mano … y todo para nada. La decepción también asomaba en sus rostros, en los de ellos y en los de muchos más.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡que par de buenas noticias habéis traído!- retomó la presentación Debra.

Una chica con gorra y el pelo recogido salió rápido desde un lateral y le pasó una cartulina blanca.

-¿Sabéis que esto se está trasmitiendo por streaming a través de Internet, verdad?- la gente afirmó al unísono -¡pues solo deciros que ya sois Trending Topic en Twitter a nivel mundial!

Los actores aplaudieron felices ante tal magnitud de noticias.

-Y hablando de las redes sociales- Adam volvió a tener el protagonismo –el equipo de dirección, Eddy y yo hemos estado analizando recientemente redes como el Twitter por un motivo.

Los actores ya no sabían que más esperar. Jennifer pudo observar a Lana, su rostro era serio, sintió pena por ella y toda su operación swanqueen, quería ir hacia allá y consolarla pero era imposible en esos momentos. Se reclinó en su silla hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, quizás estaba demostrando poco interés, pero en el fondo era un gesto de apoyo. Lana tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, y su mirada centrada en la pulsera que llevaba, la de Jennifer.

-Y bueno, quizás hemos pecado de ser un poco como Pinocho y hemos sido un poco mentirosillos cuando hemos dicho que teníamos solo dos noticias que daros- Adam sorprendió con esa nueva revelación.

Lana reaccionó saliendo de su pequeña nube post-decepción y miró a Adam de reojo, sin embargo Jennifer estaba también en otro mundo, otro donde se levantaba de su silla iba hacia Lana y ...

-Y quizás es que hemos estando pensando en hacer canon a dos personajes fuertes del programa...

Jennifer pestañeó varias veces y sintió como Ginnifer y Josh la miraban directamente.

La gente comenzó a gritar emocionada; "¡si por dios!" se escuchó decir a una chica al fondo. La latina se quedó sorprendida, puesto que no esperaba nada ya de Adam y Eddy. Josh puso su mano discretamente sobre el hombro de Jennifer a modo de felicitación y le dijo por lo bajo al oído -parece que surtió efecto lo vuestro …

-Creo que ya sabéis a qué pareja me refiero…- dijo el productor y guionista.

La gente gritaba "swanqueeeeeen". Jennifer abrió los ojos totalmente incrédula sintiendo como se le clavaban las miradas de todos. Lana notó un pellizco suave de Emilie en la cintura y la miró incrédula con la boca abierta.

-Efectivamente, Emma Swan y Regina Mills serán canon en la próxima temporada- afirmó asintiendo.

La morena giró su cabeza rápidamente en dirección a Adam, su sonrisa contenida aun era de desconfianza, no terminaba de creérselo. Jared le agitó el brazo a Lana para que reaccionara y eso hizo que se desestabilizara y se "despertara".

-Ese Adam como mola se merece una ola, ueee- las fans enloquecidas comenzaron a hacer la ola. Cientos de flashes se concentraban en sus actrices preferidas.

Jennifer no lo quiso pensar más y se levantó de su silla. La joven anduvo lenta por el escenario, tras las sillas de sus compañeros, su dirección era clara, solo esperaba a que Lana la viera.

Las miradas de todos hacia el fondo del escenario hicieron a Lana percatarse de que algo pasaba por atrás, la morena giró su cuerpo en la silla y la vio, allí estaba su rubia, acercándose casi con temor hacia donde estaba ella, como si se tratase de una primera cita, la vio sonreír, y en su interior supo lo que quería Jennifer y a su vez descubrió que eso también lo deseaba ella misma, se levantó de la silla enseguida, el público y sus allegados observaban casi compartiendo la emoción, aguantando la respiración, Lana acortó en dos grandes zancadas la distancia que las separaba y la abrazó con fuerza, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de la chica, y se vio envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Jennifer, brazos que desprendían calor y un rico olor a vainilla. Un aplauso general se oía allí, a lo lejos, todo estaba lejos para ellas, solo podían sentir ese abrazo, no se sabe si de emoción, de volver a ilusionarse, de perdón o de celebración, pero algo quería que no se terminara.

La rubia acercó sus labios rojos al oído de Lana y le susurró de la forma más tierna posible –Lo hemos conseguido.

La sonrisa sincera de Lana hizo emocionarse a Ginnifer Goodwin, bueno, a ella, a Josh, a Robert y hasta a la misma presentadora que lo observaba todo embobada. Ella había seguido la serie, y también se planteó esa posibilidad de una relación entre ambas madres, ¿y quién no?.

Fueron a separarse casi con pena, eran conscientes de que el evento iba a terminar pero Jennifer ascendió su brazo por la espalda de Lana y lo posó sobre sus hombros rodeándola, su actitud era ahora totalmente extrovertida y a su vez protectora.

-Quiero decir una cosa- su voz se escuchaba algo bajo y la chica del gorro que apareció antes le acercó un micrófono de mano a Jennifer.

-Gracias. Quiero decir una cosa- la gente guardó silencio -quiero decir que esta mujer que está a mi lado tiene un gran corazón- Lana se sorprendió y a su vez se sonrojó, sus ojos brillaban tanto que parecía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro, el público respondió con un –Ohhhh.

Jennifer continuó a pesar de que Lana miraba hacia el frente, tímida como nunca la había visto, –esta mujer es una pedazo de actriz, transmite las emociones de una forma muy especial- giró su rostro de nuevo hacia ella, guardando poca distancia, sonrió al observarla -¿veis?- la señaló, todos rieron, hasta Lana lo hizo pero con una chispa de algo más que rubor en su mirada –Solo quería decir que me encanta la idea de hacer pareja canon a Regina Mills y a Emma Swan, a nivel personal porque lo que es trabajar con Lana es un placer, y a nivel de la serie porque, ya sabéis, a Emma eso le hará muy feliz…- alzó las cejas a la vez mientras observaba a sus jefes sonreír, la gente se rió a carcajadas, algunos silbidos surgieron de entre la multitud, y alguna que otra reacción de sus compañeros, -¡La sheriff se ha puesto dura!- dijo Josh agitando la cabeza, Ginnifer le guiñó el ojo a ambas –enhorabuena- pudo leer Jennifer en sus labios.

-Sth sth - Colin quiso llamar la atención de Jennifer de forma discreta, él estaba de espaldas al público y sus manos tras la mesa, repitió el sonido y Jennifer lo miró, cuando lo hizo el moreno desvió su mirada hacia sus manos que se encontraban haciendo lo que comúnmente se conoce como "las tijeretas" o "tijeras". La mirada de Jennifer merecería ocupar portadas de revistas, y Colin soltó una carcajada sobre el hombro de un desubicado Robert Carlyle.

-¿No quieres decir nada Lana?- Debra interrumpió desde el atril, miró su reloj de pulsera.

Lana no pudo más que agarrar la mano de Jennifer que posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y apretarla con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Parece que la alcaldesa se ha quedado sin discurso- Lana rió dejando salir un par de lágrimas.

-Oh, mi niña esta emocionada- dijo Emilie de Ravin.

Jared había permanecido quieto, asertivo, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, nadie sabía como se lo había tomado, en el momento en el que giró su rostro por primera vez hacia sus madres en la serie y las observó, sus sonrisas, sus gestos, algo le embargó por dentro, se levantó inmediatamente de su silla, y acercándose a ellas las abrazó con fuerza. Éstas lo correspondieron al unísono, y la imagen que se veía era la de una familia que se quería. Emilie lloraba de la emoción y se levantó también –¡Yo también quiero!- los envolvió a los tres en un abrazo maternal, y como si fuese un resorte quien hacía de Hook la imitó, y a él se sumó inmediatamente Ginnifer que fue corriendo hacia ellos en un gran abrazo, y Josh también, Robert no quiso mirar a nadie, porque tímido él, estaba bastante sensible ese día, le daba vergüenza que lo viesen llorar en la ficción, en la realidad más, pero su abrazo fue sentido.

Y de esta manera, Adam y Eddy tenían la visión de un equipo que se sentía fuerte, una familia más bien, donde todos eran un igual, y se querían.

Adam tuvo que quitarse las gafas porque se le habían empañado de la emoción, se las limpió, y vio a Eddy hacer lo mismo, en broma le pasó el brazo por encima a su compañero y observaron cual padres a sus hijos.

-Os quiero a todos- dijo Lana, con la cabeza enterrada entre Jared y Emilie, y su brazo rodeando la cintura de la rubia.

-Porque Once nunca muera- Josh Dallas acercó su botella de agua, la abrió y la esparció por encima de todos, un jaleo, caras de sorpresa entre risas y quejas, en buen rollo, de las chicas por su maquillaje se hicieron notar.

Debra tuvo que mandar orden como si una jueza fuese y puso fin al evento.

-Chicos, he de confesar que llevo cinco años presentando eventos como éste, y el de hoy ha sido el que más me ha emocionado y con el que más me reído.

Los actores se encontraban de pie, agarrados por la cintura como si fuesen a hacerse una foto de grupo, sonriendo de una manera especial y algunos algo despeinados por el agua y el abrazo.

Los chicos y sus dos jefes saludaron al público mientras salían en fila india por donde entraron media hora antes.

En el back stage:

-¡Lo vamos a triunfar gente!- se animaba Josh como si de un niño chico se tratase chocando las palmas de sus manos con las de Jared.

-¡Meryl Streep! ¡Vamos a actuar junto a Meryl Streep!- Ginnifer daba saltitos mientras se peinaba con las manos.

Adam hizo señas para que se agruparan.

-Chicos lo habéis hecho muy bien- observó el rostro de todos y se detuvo en su Evil queen, que lo miraba agradecida- quince minutos y nos recogen para llevarnos al Hilton San Diego Bayfront para las entrevistas y la sesión de fotos, ¿de acuerdo?.

-A ver a ver chicas- interrumpió Evan acercándose con su maletín de maquillaje -os voy a retocar a algunas porque el querido señor Dallas ha querido arruinaros el maquillaje hoy- sonaba con retintín.

Adam golpeó en el hombro amistosamente a Josh y se marchó.

Evan se acercó a Ginnifer y espolvoreó con una brochita un polvo del color de su piel.

Hasta entonces Lana y Jennifer no habían hablado, la rubia vio a la morena intentar mirarse en un espejito de bolsillo y se acercó a ella –a ver déjame que yo te vea- le echó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás de su oreja y observó su tez, cogió una toallita de las que traía Evan y le retiró algo de negro del contorno de los ojos que se había extendido hacia un lateral debido a las lágrimas. La morena trató de evitar su mirada, ¿o quizás era evitarla a ella entera porque, solo quizás, más bien seguro, se le iban a ir los ojos hacia sus labios rojos?.

La rubita volvió a colocarle el mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro en su sitio y la observó con detenimiento, amaba ese rubor en sus mejillas, aun presente.

-Que sepas que al natural también estás preciosa.

Lana alzó su vista hacia ella –gracias, tú también.

-Lo dices por devolverme el piropo- dijo bromeando.

Lana se giró y se miró de nuevo en el espejito –Quizás- pudo ver a Jennifer sonreír en el reflejo del cristal.

Dos taxis esperaban en la puerta de la Comic Con. Allí, tras una valla de un metro de alto se encontraban decenas de fans esperando poder recibir un autógrafo o fotografiar a sus ídolos. Cuatro guardas de seguridad vigilaban los laterales de las vallas.

-¡Joshh Joshh!- los fans llamaban a gritos a su Charming que cruzaba la alfombra para meterse en el taxi, allí, un ayudante del evento les mantenía la puerta abierta, el joven se desvió un segundo y firmó un par de autógrafos. Ginnifer fue la siguiente en salir, y se unió a su marido, que aun estaba con los fans.

Evan se encontraba retocando el peinado de Lana –Te faltaba laca querida, el mechón rebelde de siempre- dijo envolviéndola en laca.

-A ver que te vea señorita Morrison- dijo con su voz aguda.

Jennifer miró a Lana alzando las cejas, a la morena le pareció muy graciosa, y eso le preocupaba, la temía, temía su sonrisa, sus brazos y su mirada, la temía porque eso podría hacerle perder la cabeza.

Uno de los ayudantes del evento se acercó rápido -Lana, ¡vamos! Te espera el taxi fuera- le instó, -queda un hueco libre, ven acompáñame.

Lana miró a Jennifer apenada y se marcharon.

Al salir una nube de flashes la recibieron, los fans la llamaban a gritos, en el taxi, le hacían señas para que montase.

-Un segundo- les dijo.

Y rápidamente se acercó a los fans a firmarles los autógrafos. Una de las chicas subida a la reja le abrazó y la piropeó –Eres la mejor, sin ti no soy nada, vivo por ti, eres mi vida entera- Lana con las mejillas rojas y gesto de asombro le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Lana te quiero!- gritó la chica mientras la actriz se alejaba hacia el auto.

El gran taxi donde viajaban Ginnifer, Josh, Colin, Emilie, Robert y Lana partía hacia el Hotel. Y los restantes salieron a recibir el suyo, correspondiendo a los fans.

-Aquel es vuestro taxi- señaló un joven con la gorra puesta del revés.

Jennifer, Jared, Adam y Eddy viajaban en el siguiente. Los chicos se habían despedido con anterioridad de Evan, pues el equipo fotográfico con el que tenían concertada la cita tenía una ayudante que maquillaba.

En el hall del Hotel

-Acompañadme por aquí- dijo una mujer trajeada amablemente, tenía cara de presentadora de televisión.

El primer grupo de sentó en un enorme sofá, -¿aún falta gente, verdad?- preguntó la presentadora.

-Sí- le contestó el botones.

El teléfono de Ginnifer sonó -¿sí?

-Ginnifer, soy Adam, ya hemos llegado, ir hacia el restaurante del hotel, la entrevista es allí, dile a tus compañeros que descansen, que la grupal no es hasta dentro de veinte o veinticinco minutos.

Los chicos se relajaron en el sofá, ojeando sus móviles. Emilie se encontraba navegando en su twitter.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja.

-¿Qué?- Lana se quedó sorprendida ante la afirmación de Emilie.

Emilie le mostró la foto que se había hecho con Jennifer en la cafetería hacía casi una semana, la joven observó pensativa la imagen y los miles de favoritos y retweets que tenía. Entre ellos los de Adam y Eddy.

-Sí, hasta ellos lo han visto amiga.

Continuará!

* * *

><p>A mi pesar y al vuestro, I´m sorry! Lo dicho, que me voy en unas horas de viaje y no he podido adelantar más!<br>La semana que viene lo continúo, y sí, ese será EL MOMENTO (emoji ojos brillantes), y no, no será el último capítulo! (emoji cara feliz) Gracias por leer y comentar!


	11. Capítulo 11

Título: Emoji 2.0 Capítulo 11

Tipo: Morrilla, humor.

Disclaimer: Basado todo en mi mente, no pretendo herir la sensibilidad de nadie ni tampoco me meto a lo loco en sus vidas personales, solo es para disfrutar un poco de Morrilla y reírnos.

Nota: Vuelta del viaje! Vamos a darle caña! Perdonad la espera!

* * *

><p>Emilie le mostró la foto que se habían hecho Lana y Jennifer en la cafetería hacía casi una semana, Lana la observó pensativa e inconscientemente sonrió, se preguntó porque se le vino a la mente la imagen del sofá del talk show de Ellen DeGeneres. Frunció el ceño.<p>

Al mismo tiempo, en el restaurante, alrededor de una mesa redonda, estaban entrevistando a los conocidos como los Charmings, a los productores y a Jennifer, el ambiente era serio porque el entrevistador era algo extraño, la entrevista transcurría tranquila, y vino una pregunta incómoda.

-¿Qué pareja de la serie pensáis que tiene más seguidores?

Ginnifer y su pareja se miraron, ambos se encogieron de hombros, Adam parecía pensativo como si se le hubiese venido una pareja a la mente.

El reportero con gafas y físico de intelectual de clase alta permanecía impaciente.

-A ver, la primera pareja que se originó en Once upon a time es la de Blancanieves y El príncipe, con ellos comenzó el episodio piloto. Sin embargo, sé de seguro que cuando apareció Bella muchos siguieron la pareja que hacía con Rumpelstiltskin - Adam desvió su mirada hacia Jennifer – también están en Emma y Garfio, que no llevan mucho, no te sabría responder con seguridad, las parejas evolucionan, aparecen nuevas, desaparecen otras… es todo muy amplio.

Jennifer se observaba sus uñas algo nerviosa, se había confirmado que swanqueen sería canon y se preguntaba como se lo habrían tomado los fans, sobretodo los que la seguían a ella y a Garfio, sabía que el swanqueen tenía muchos fans y que seguramente sería de las parejas más seguidas, pero no quiso sacar el tema, en el fondo hasta lo temía, eso iba a suponer un gran cambio tanto en la serie como para ellas, y no se refería a sus personajes precisamente.

Las siguientes preguntas eran las de siempre

-¿Cómo ha evolucionado tu personaje?- Y Ginnifer soltaba la retahíla de costumbre, porque básicamente no había más.

-¿Os ha resultado complicado interpretar a dos personajes en una misma historia?

Algunas preguntas fueron parecidas a las de la Comic con, y el reportero no ayudaba.

La entrevista acabó y Eddy llamó por teléfono a Emilie mientras Adam se despedía del reportero estrechando sus manos y pensando en que menos mal que acabó la entrevista. Adam y Eddy habían terminado por hoy, así que iban a tomarse un café.

-Os esperan en la terraza que está junto al restaurante, nos veremos luego- se oyó decir desde el auricular de Emilie.

-¿Ya han terminado?- Lana se incorporó como un resorte, estaba recostada sobre aquel peligrosamente cómodo sofá.

-Sí…- Emilie se estiró.

-Chicos, vamos fuera- advirtió Lana. Jared estaba tumbado sobre el sofá y ésta se acercó a él mientras se desperezaba, se agachó y le besó la cabeza –vamos cariño.

El chico la miró extraño, -¿te pasa algo?.

Negó con la cabeza. Al instante Lana lo agarró de la mano y junto a los demás salieron a la terraza, un lugar lleno de sol y colores blancos, con algunos sofás en plan chill out color rojo, y grandes sombrillas blancas, una suave brisa corría.

A unos diez metros estaba montado el set para la entrevista, con un sofá en forma de semi círculo, dos cámaras sobre sendos trípodes y un par de focos de refuerzo. Sus compañeros estaban ya sentados en el sofá.

Todos se saludaron.

-Rick, el auxiliar de rodaje y la que parecía una presentadora de televisión guió a los actores a sus puestos.

-Jared ponte aquí- el chico se sentó al lado de Jennifer.

-Lana tú ponte al lado de Jennifer- inconscientemente sonrió, y Jennifer la observó sentarse a su lado, a su lado literalmente, pues había poco espacio y los actores estaban bien juntos. Para estar más cómodas Jennifer tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás y dejar su brazo derecho sobre el sofá, justo tras Lana, eso hizo a la morena sentirse como protegida, "¿Pero qué me pasa?", quiso sacar esa sensación de su mente, control, necesitaba control.

Todos tomaron asiento y una joven reportera rubita, con el pelo recogido en una cola se presentó.

-Hola, soy Tara Winters, representante del Talk show de David Letterman.

Los chicos saludaron. La periodista estaba sentada al lado de una de las cámaras, con una carpeta sobre sus rodillas.

-He de confesaros que comencé a ver la serie hace poco, y acabé enganchándome hasta tal punto que he llegado hasta esta temporada, y he de deciros que estáis haciendo un muy buen trabajo, enhorabuena a todos.

-Gracias, gracias- fueron diciendo todos, sonriendo.

-Después de haber visto la serie, estoy un poco confusa con el tema familiar, a ver explicadme así rápidamente ¿como es vuestro árbol familiar?- los actores se miraron con familiaridad y casi al unísono estallaron en carcajadas.

La reportera los miró sorprendida pero compartió risas.

-¿Qué os pasa?

-¿Aun tienes la esperanza de que te vayamos a contestar?- dijo Josh. Todos seguían riendo.

-¿Cuánto tenía que durar la entrevista?- dijo Jared con ironía.

Fue inconsciente, Jennifer comenzó a acariciar con un dedo la espalda de Lana.

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado, veo que es algo largo de contar- dijo la chica de forma divertida.

-Hicimos un reportaje donde se explica perfectamente todo, está en Youtube, porque ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos con seguridad- comentó Josh.

-Vale, gracias Josh. Sigamos, en la serie hay unas parejas establecidas como canon, pero los fans ven más allá y siguen a otro tipo de parejas, mi pregunta es, salvando lo ya establecido, ¿con qué otro personaje veis que haría buena pareja el que lleváis a la vida?

Los chicos guardaron silencio con gesto pensativo.

-Yo creo que Belle también haría buena pareja con Hook- respondió Emilie –se ve que a Bella le gusta sacar lo mejor de los villanos, y ambos son villanos.

La reportera asintió.

-El señor Gold siempre ha tenido algo con Regina- contestó Robert, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, en pose de reflexión.

-Bueno, y con su madre- carraspeó Lana, a lo que todos rieron. –Lo intentó con la madre y como no pudo lo intentó con la hija- dijo la latina bromeando. Robert asintió riéndose.

-Y es correcto, a Rumpelstiltskin le gusta enseñar magia negra a jovencitas- confirmó.

Todos rieron –mayores de edad ¿eh?- advirtió Collin.

El ambiente era bastante discernido.

-Yo veo a Regina con Emma- la señaló -o con Maléfica. Jennifer giró su rostro hacia ella, estando a tan pocos centímetros se sintió incómoda-guión-tentada a be… y desvió su rostro hacia la reportera.

-¿Y por qué ellas dos?- Jennifer se inclinó, algo nerviosa y puso sus manos sobre sus piernas. Lana sintió, casi sin pensarlo, un vacío tras suya. El calor de la mano de Jennifer era bastante reconfortante.

-Ambas han sido amigas de Regina, a Maléfica la ayudó a sacarla de su desdicha y a Emma… bueno, con Emma, es algo distinto, son el yin y el yang ¿sabes?, son un todo y un nada, el odio y el amor, y además de todo, comparten un guapísimo hijo- Lana miró a Jared, que empezó a sonrojarse.

La chica asintió y miró hacia sus folios, -¿Sabéis que hay un ship que se llama Captian Charming?.

Colin y Josh se inclinaron hacia delante para mirarse sorprendidos.

-Ya sé que hacer cuando Emma me deje por Regina -Colin le lanzó un beso a Josh.

–Te quiero pirata- respondió éste con voz aguda. Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Los chicos se relajaron.

-Me he fijado y uno de los puntos fuertes de la serie es el vestuario, ¿os gusta lo que vuestros personajes llevan?.

Los chicos alagaron la labor de vestuario, la diversidad que hay, y la originalidad.

-Lo que pasa es que algunos vestiditos distraen….- dijo Josh mirando a Lana.

No supo por qué, pero a Jennifer Morrison se le fue la mirada hacia el escote discreto de Lana, quizás, sin quererlo, la rememoró en sus trajes como Reina Malvada y a sus interminables y potentes escotes que confesó a sí misma, haber tenido la tentación de tocar alguna vez.

-Hablemos de los fans, esa piedra angular que hace que una serie sea un éxito o un fracaso, ¿Qué tal se han portado los fans con vosotros?.

-Mis fans siempre han sido muy atentos, siempre animando, están ahí para todo- respondió Ginnifer.

-Es que lo viven todo de una manera muy fuerte- confesó Jennifer.

-Sí, nos quieren sin conocernos- dijo Lana.

-Y tanto, yo también escuché esa declaración y ese "¡Te quiero Lana!"- dijo Ginnifer de forma divertida.

Jennifer miró a Lana un pelín… ¿celosa?. Y casi fruto de ello, volvió a echarse un poco hacia atrás y a acariciarle la espalda pero esta vez con la palma de la mano. ¿Era quizás una muestra de territorialidad?.

-Los fans son la esencia de todo, lo viven todo y sufren por todo, lo sienten y hasta se enamoran de sus ídolos- confesó Emilie.

-Hablando de enamorarse, ¿qué opináis del amor verdadero? ¿es solo cosa de cuentos?, recuerdo que dos de vosotros habéis hecho realidad un cuento- Tara miró a Ginnifer y Josh, estos se cogieron de la mano.

-Sí, … es cierto que a veces la realidad supera a la ficción, y en este caso fue así, lo vivimos tanto que …- confesó la chica.

-Exacto, yo opino lo mismo, y sobre el amor verdadero solo decir que aparece cuando menos te lo esperas, donde menos te lo esperas, y con quien menos te lo esperas- miró a Lana de soslayo pero se centró en Ginnifer, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrior, contagiando esa sonrisa tonta a todos.

-Bien, pues hasta aquí la entrevista. Muchas gracias y enhorabuena a todos.

La reportera se marchó y los actores se levantaron.

Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis se acercaron desde un lateral del paseo junto a una chica, los actores le dieron el encuentro -bien chicos, ésta es Stella Geller, os va hacer la sesión de fotos para el reportaje del Vanity Fair, y aquella es su ayudante Piper, está por si necesitáis algún retoque de maquillaje o peluquería.

La joven rubia, de pelo recogido en una cola, saludó de lejos, estando de cuclillas frente a un enorme maletín de maquillaje.

-Bien, el escenario es ése- el paseo exterior que daba al río tenía una especie de mirador, como un enorme balcón donde daba la sensación de estar rodeado de agua.

La joven fotógrafa de cabello liso negro y gafas de pasta se dispuso a dar directrices a los actores para colocarse, acercó dos taburetes plateados que dejó en el centro y ubicó a Jennifer y a Ginnifer en ambos. Sus compañeros estaban a su alrededor. Abajo, en el suelo, Colin posaba con un desdén ficticio.

Lana tenía que apoyarse en Robert Carlyle y poner gesto de malvada.

-Muy bien, ahora Emilie, ¿eras Emilie verdad?.

-Sí, yo.

-Ponte en el taburete, Ginnifer colócate de perfil, pero solo el cuerpo, muy bien.

Un flash tras otro, los jóvenes iban posando. Piper fue retocando los brillos en el rostro de los chicos, y mirando continuamente el cabello a las chicas, el aire fresco que corría, era tan placentero como molesto para posar.

-Muy bien, ahora me voy a quedar con Ginnifer y Josh, os iré llamando al resto paulatinamente.

Los jóvenes se fueron hacia el interior del Hotel, en el Hall privado donde antes estuvieron descansando.

Al rato Piper se asomó por una cristalera –Robert y Emilie- les hizo un gesto para que le acompañaran.

Diez minutos más tarde volvió a repetirse, se asomó por la cristalera dejando entrar a Robert y Emilie -Colin y Jennifer, vamos.

Lana los vio marchar, se sentía celosa, lo confesaba, no del actor, Colin era un buen compañero, sino de su situación, la relación que mantenían sus personajes, era consciente de que se había admitido el swanqueen, pero también lo era de que hasta hacía poco su relación se iba a formalizar, y ahora se preguntaba, ¿cómo cambiarán la trama para que todo suceda como es debido?, ¿qué pasará con Colin?, temía que esa decisión trastocara la serie entera pero a la vez soñaba con recibir como todos los domingos, los guiones literarios con las nuevas historias, y sentir como se iba formando la relación amorosa de las dos mamás.

Colin y Jennifer volvieron riéndose y se sentaron en el sofá de la entra hablando animadamente. Robert dio un toque en el hombro a Lana, ésta se giró hacia él -¿estás bien?.

-sí, sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

Él alzó la ceja. –Vamos…

Ella lo miró con la mirada que pondría Regina Mills en sus peores enfados -Así que Lana Parrilla está celosa- dijo asintiendo, con sus brazos apoyados sobre el respaldar del sofá.

-¡Ey!- le golpeó amistosamente.

Robert le dijo algo al oído y ambos rieron. Jennifer la vio hablar tan familiarmente con Robert y deseó sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, o quizás hacerla reír, quería ser ella la que le hiciese reír.

Volvió Jared, lo fotografiaron solo, el joven había crecido mucho, y querían darle un aspecto más maduro, que desde el comienzo solo posaba con adultos.

Piper se acercó a los sofás,

-Lana, Jennifer, no estaba planeado pero os vamos a hacer unas fotos juntas ¿de acuerdo?.

Desde la distancia se miraron confusas y se levantaron.

Jared vio a sus madres ficticias salir juntas y se quedó pensativo.

En el exterior

-Hola chicas- Stella las saludó de nuevo, estaba sonriente pero algo estresada, se había puesto una gorra negra.

-Bien Jennifer, tú que eres más alta ponte justo detrás de Lana- la chica miraba la pantalla de su Canon.

-Perfecto, ahora rodéala con tus brazos a la altura de la cintura- a ambas les cogió eso por sorpresa y Lana giró el rostro levemente hacia atrás -¿Vas a estar bien?

La rubia sonrió, le hizo gracia que se preocupara por ella –claro que sí- respondió rodeándola con sus brazos y rozando su mejilla con el pelo de ella.

Fue un cosquilleo el que sintió la morena al verse envuelta en el abrazo, la fotógrafa iba haciendo fotos, a veces sin avisar.

-Jennifer, ahora agacha tu cabeza y mira a tu amiga- al hacerlo se percató en que tenía los vellos de punta, seguramente debido al aire fresco que corría, sin pensárselo se pegó más a ella, para protegerla. Eso no pasó desapercibido para la latina que sonrió. Flash. Otra foto.

-Por si no lo parece, me gusta la naturalidad, por eso no aviso cuando disparo, es una manía mía- dijo Stella, a tres metros de distancia. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo Lana entre risas nerviosas. Jennifer la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Ahora Lana, sin perder el abrazo, gira el cuerpo hacia ella, bien, tú también de perfil Jennifer, muy bien, ahora Lana pásale el brazo derecho por detrás de los hombros y enreda tus dedos en su pelo. Era irremediable ese cruce de miradas, brillantes a la vez que inseguras, chispeantes. Sus sonrisas eran de tranquilidad, meditadas, parecía que estuviesen hablándose en pensamientos, química, eso era, sin dudas.

-Miraos así, me encanta, parece que estéis enamoradas.

Ambas dejaron de sonreír a la vez. Jarro de agua fría que les devolvió los pies a la tierra.

-Pero vamos, ¿y esas sonrisas?- la chica las miró.

A Jennifer no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hinchar las mejillas como un pez globo y poner los ojos bizcos a lo que Lana no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas apoyando su frente en el hombro de ella durante unos segundos.

-Mala…

-Y lo dice la villana de la serie …

Ambas reían y de verdad. Flash. Flash.

Comenzó a sonar en volumen bajo "Bad romance" de Lady Gaga, Stella cogió su móvil -¿me permitís un segundo?, me van a acercar una tarjeta más potente, después de esto tengo un reportaje, espero que no os moleste, serán cinco minutos, y con vosotras termino en dos minutos.

Las chicas se relajaron y se separaron.

-No pasa nada Stella, esto es lo último que teníamos para hoy- le dijo Jennifer colocándose bien el pelo, la morena asintió.

-Piper, deja esta batería allí dentro cargando y busca la otra en la maleta azul- le dirigió a su ayudante.

Las jóvenes se relajaron, el viento soplaba más suave. Se escuchaba el sonido de las aves surcando el cielo.

-Bueno, ya se acaba lo bueno- dijo Jennifer girándose hacia el muro de yeso blanco que daba al río, apoyó sus brazos en él y alzó su vista al cielo azul, su pelo suelto se movía con la brisa, sus ojos estaban más claros que nunca y sus labios se veían rojo intenso.

-Eso parece…- Lana se apoyó en el mismo muro pero mirando hacia dentro.

-¿Cuándo rodaremos de nuevo?- compartieron miradas.

-No lo sé, dentro de unos meses quizás- sus tonos eran apagados.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Sí, lo es - Lana miró hacia abajo, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Voy a echar de menos esta rutina- confesó la rubia.

-Yo también...- la morena asintió y la miró de reojo.

-Todo esto es como un vicio- Jennifer giró su cuerpo hacia Lana sin dejar de estar apoyada en el muro.

-Un vicio…- repitió la morena asintiendo con la cabeza pensativa. Sus mejillas seguían rosáceas y su pelo bien recogido en una cola que daba aspecto infantil.

-Hay vicios que son malos- dijo la morena. Jennifer posó su mano sobre el brazo de ella, que tenía estirado sobre el muro, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillitas.

Lana lo observó -¿ves?, ¡eso es un vicio!.

A Jennifer le hizo eso reír y se rindió a sus sentimientos, ni quiso pensar, y lo soltó.

-Un vicio son tus ojos, mirarlos y descubrir lo que hay dentro de ellos- la morena alzó su vista sorprendida."¿Me acaba de decir lo que creo que me acaba de decir?", pensó sin darse cuenta de que su corazón ya se había acelerado.

-Y tus labios, tu cintura, tus manos, …- Jennifer hablaba con sinceridad, con una aplastante naturalidad, la latina, casi hipnotizada se aproximó un poco a Jennifer colocándose de perfil al murito.

-Para mí un vicio son tus andares, tus brazos fuertes, tu pelo rubio sobre tu cara…- fue Lana quien continuó con esa declaración, y jugó levemente con un mechón rubio de ella que le tapaba uno de sus ojos, lo recogió tras su oreja.

-Tu olor, tu risa, tus locuras, tus detallitos…- Jennifer acortó distancias, hablaba ya en susurros casi entrecortados.

Sus ojos fueron cerrándose como acto reflejo.

-Tus caídas, tus pulseras, tus wassap, tus emojis… - Lana lo confesó de forma inesperada pero sonriendo ampliamente, con los ojos aun cerrados percibió como ella también había sonreído. Estaban a pocos centímetros y Lana le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

-Eres mi vicio preferido Lana- le confesó la rubia de una forma casi imperceptible, ella le sonrió y sintió sus manos fuertes rodeándole la cintura, apretándola contra su estómago.

Lana se aproximó a su oído -Bésame- le susurró mientras le pasaba su mano por la nuca de ella, se la aproximó lentamente y sucedió, se unieron por fin, se besaron de una forma al comienzo tímida, con cautela, algo casi experimental, esos labios en conjunción fue algo tierno y suave, lento, degustándose la una a la otra, conociéndose. Todo era muy inocente, muy familiar, hasta que Jennifer entreabrió del todo sus labios y esa fue la perdición de la morena que se introdujo en ella de forma pasional relamiendo cada rincón, sintiendo como dejaba escapar un gemido –mmm. Jennifer sonrió sin separarse de ella ni un milímetro. Querían ser una, y de hecho lo eran, desde hacía mucho.

No pararon, ese manjar que acababan de descubrir las había enviciado. Jennifer le mordió el labio inferior a Lana, y ésta se acercó a su cuello y le dio un mordisquito, en la lejanía se oyó a un barco partir, entonces Lana abrió los ojos, y fue consciente de que estaban en una terraza, de que podían ser vistas y fotografiadas por paparazzies.

-Deberíamos de …- Jennifer buscaba su boca de nuevo –de dejarlo porque… - a la rubia se le iban las manos a las duras nalgas de ella, …- nos… pueden … ver …

En ese momento Lana escuchó un ruido y vio a lo lejos a Stella, en seguida se separó con pena de su recién descubierta amante, aunque sus rojos labios y mejillas rosadas delataban que algo había pasado en su ausencia intentaron disimular.

-¡Ya estoy!, ¿todo bien por aquí?

-Muy bien- Jennifer sonrió.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>¡Bueno! ¡Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo! ^^<p>

La semana que viene continúo. :P


End file.
